Sans sucre, merci
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Horo, un estudiante. Ren y Hao, dos estafadores: tres almas distintas, en un mismo bar, que descubren que donde comen dos, comen tres. Pero ninguno esperaba que hubiese amor de por medio. Semi trío: HaoxHoroxRen. Completo.
1. 1

**Advertencia: En el futuro, este fic contendrá no sólo shonen-ai y/o yaoi, sino que, además, relaciones sexuales explícitas y actitudes moralmente reprobadas por la sociedad en general.**

**O en otras palabras, aquí no sólo va a haber YAOI y LEMON, sino que también un TRÍO.**

* * *

**1 **

_**Horokeu's POV**_

Ya había corrido al menos una cuadra y Tamao seguía chillando desde el portón. Claro que yo la entendía: desde pequeña, siempre le había tenido fobia al quebrantamiento de todo lo que representara algún tipo de autoridad. Yo, por el contrario, seguía muy bien el consejo de ir a la escuela… pero nadie me había dicho que debía quedarme en ella¿cierto?

Una de las pocas cosas que me agradaban, por entonces, era escaparme del edificio justo a esa hora, cuando, a pesar de ser sólo las seis o siete de la tarde, comenzaba a oscurecer y me daba la sensación de que las noches eran infinitas. Aunque, claro, a los dieciséis años, parecía ser que todo era infinito: las clases, las horas, las risas, el llanto, los besos… nunca, nada daba la impresión de estar a punto de terminar y por ello, la mayor parte de las veces, cuando algo cambiaba, era como chocar contra una pared, de frentón.

Durante un par de minutos, me pasó por la mente la idea de, una vez más, ir al norte del centro a hojear libros o a curiosear en el Sex Shop (me impresionaba al ver qué tipo de cosas llegaba cada semana), sin embargo, terminé, por un impulso que nunca llegaría a descifrar, doblando hacia la izquierda.

**D**urante todo ese tiempo**…**

_**Ren's POV**_

Y mientras el inepto de Hao se entretenía mirándole el trasero a la mesera, tuve que encargarme de revisar no sólo mis apuntes sino que, además, los suyos. _¡No hay problema, Hao, para eso están los amigos…! _Amigos mis bolas, éramos socios, nada más y que nos conociéramos desde la secundaria no significaba nada, para ninguno de los dos.

Ambos siempre estuvimos al tanto de lo canalla que podía llegar a ser el otro y eso, aunque ninguno lo mencionara nunca, imposibilitó, desde un inicio, la existencia de cualquier tipo de lazo importante. El trabajo era el trabajo; éramos unos hijos de puta millonarios que engañaban a la gente y no confiábamos ni en nosotros mismos ni mucho menos, por ende, en las demás personas.

**- Me desea.-** sentenció cuando dejó de correrle la baba, como si a mí me hubiese importado un pepino.

**- Bien por ella. Trabaja, holgazán.**

**- Contrata a una zorra¿quieres? Me da la impresión de estar trabajando con mi mamá…**

**- Los parásitos no tienen mamá.**

**- Já. ¬¬**

_**Hao's POV**_

Como Ren, aparentemente, andaba de un humor peor del usual, sólo por esa vez, cogí una de las hojas y me dediqué a calcular y todo ese lío que nos obligaban a hacer. En mi opinión, no era demasiado importante cuánto habíamos gastado en un acuerdo; después de todo, siempre ganábamos más del triple y al final, seguíamos siendo ricos. Lo que sí me preocupaba, era a dónde leches se había ido esa muñeca…

Era curioso recordar cómo habíamos llegado hasta allí. En un minuto, éramos dos chicos de diecisiete y dieciocho años y al siguiente, por entrar, casualmente, a un casino que ya ni siquiera existía, nos habíamos convertido en estafadores expertos y nadábamos en fajos de dinero. Casi una década había pasado y no habíamos cometido, jamás, el más ínfimo error.

Juntos, éramos el engaño perfecto.

**E**ntonces**…**

_**Horokeu's POV**_

**- Pero si teng…**

**- Me da igual si tienes diecisiete y tres octavos; si no eres mayor de edad, te largas y punto.**

_**- Jódete.**_

Siempre el mismo prejuicio ridículo, como si por tener dieciocho hubiese sido más maduro o inteligente. Ni siquiera le había dicho mi edad real y me había creído; pero, por desgracia, para que me dejara pasar, necesitaba documentos y Manta aún no me había fabricado la identificación falsa que me había ofrecido. Bueno, después de todo, no era llegar y copiar una original; entendía su demora…

**- ¡Eso! **- … además, no existía bar en la ciudad cuyo baño tuviera la ventana superior cerrada. Afortunadamente, la de aquel era suficientemente ancha para cualquiera.

**-**

_**Ren's POV**_

**- ¡Deja de hacer estupideces, maldición!** – le grité, literalmente, harto. Uno de los muchos defectos de Hao era su manía de ser irresponsable, una desesperación casi patética por comportarse como un chico de quince años, aunque ya no fuésemos adolescentes y se suponía que nos portáramos como profesionales serios. A Hao le dolía crecer, le costaba demasiado madurar y no quería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, envejecer y mi único gran problema con eso era que su estúpida decisión nos involucraba, directamente, tanto a mí como a nuestro trabajo. ¿Cuántos chicos de quince años se preocupaban por ser profesionales?

**- ¡Ya, relájate!**

**- ¡Llevo HORAS tratando de hacerlo, lo malo es que tú no cooperas para nada y ya me estoy cans…!**

**- Sssssssssht… ¡Sht**_**! Shalom**_**, Ren, **_**shalom**_

**- ¡¡Cierra la boca!!**

**- Oye, oye, mira; yo sé que estás deprimido por lo de…**

**- ¡No estoy deprimido!**

**- Bueno, bueno, no la nombraré. En fin, yo sé que te rompieron el corazón y toda esa lata, pero no te desquites conmigo¿vale? Yo no la mandé a que te engañ…**

**- ¡Mierda, haz lo te dé la maldita gana, pero en silencio!**

_**Hao's POV**_

Casi sentí lástima por él, es decir, si no hubiese sido porque no me agradaba del todo su constante mal temperamento. Por otro lado, todo lo que le dije fue enserio: entendía muy bien que estuviese dolido porque la ramera con la que había ligado durante más de un año le había jugado chueco; mas yo no tenía por qué aguantarme sus pataletas de solterón amargado.

Iba a replicarle, pero justo entonces, lo vi, saliendo del baño.

**- …**

**- Genial... Aunque me sorprende que haya sido tan fácil…-** oí a Ren diciendo algunas de sus fanfarronadas, sin embargo, me encontraba demasiado ocupado mirando al enano más apetecible que había visto en mucho tiempo.

¿No lo mencioné antes? Siempre fui de buen conformar y qué mejor manera de probarlo que la bisexualidad. No diferenciaba la belleza masculina de la femenina; me gustaba alguien o no, quería con alguien o no, jodía con alguien o no, así de simple. La gente conservadora sólo se guardaba de la mitad de sus posibilidades de tener un buen acostón de vez en cuando, no de las enfermedades sexuales ni nada por el estilo. ¿Las apariencias? Yo no conocía aquel término.

El chico no tenía más de veinte y su sonrisa estaba como incrustada en su cara, tal y como la que a mí me había hecho famoso en la escuela, sólo que con algo más. Algo que me agradó.

_**Horokeu's POV**_

A parte del hecho de aterrizar sobre el excusado, todo había resultado bien fácil. Dentro del local ya no fastidiaban con lo de la edad, supongo que por el control que tenían en la entrada.

Pasé unos cuantos minutos dentro del baño y cuando salí, ya me estaba preguntando qué demonios pretendía hacer para divertirme en aquel sitio. Antes de que mi cerebro hallara respuesta alguna, mis ojos chocaron con otros, castaños, que estaban fijos en mí. Pertenecían a un tipo que no podía ser mucho mayor que yo, de aire confiado, seguro y una sonrisa que no supe qué rayos tenía para impedirme quitar la vista de ella. Inconscientemente, me acerqué hasta donde estaba sentado, sin percatarme de que, uno: no estaba solo; dos: no lo conocía; tres: me había infiltrado en un bar prohibido a menores de edad y yo era uno de esos. Cuatro: de cerca, me di cuenta de que era extremadamente atractivo…

- **Qué hay.-** me saludó como si hubiese estado aguardando a que me aproximara, sonriéndome de tal modo que no pude evitar mirar hacia cualquier otro lado. Como resultado, mi vista quedó incrustada en un montón de papeles desparramados sobre su mesa.

**- H-hola…**

_**Ren's POV**_

Recién entonces, noté que detrás de mí había alguien y lo primero que se me ocurrió, fue que Hao había invitado a alguna de sus amigas a (estorbar en) nuestra mesa y eso era el maldito colmo. Me volteé, irritado.

**- Lo siento, pero… **- sin embargo, me encontré frente a alguien completamente distinto a las chicas que solía ver con Hao.

**- …** - el niño, que estaba mirando a Hao, posó sus ojos en mí y gracias a ese gesto, descubrí que no era mucho menor que nosotros o al menos, mucho menos maduro. Mas tenía una expresión curiosa, entre tímido y decidido y aunque no quise aceptarlo en aquel momento, pensé de él algo que hacía mucho que no pensaba de nadie: "es lindo".

**- ¿Nos acompañas?** – detecté en la voz de mi socio el timbre de alerta, que significaba que aparentemente, había pensado lo mismo que yo. Y aunque no supe admitírmelo, eso me desagradó.

**- Eh… Bueno.**- cuando el chico sonrió aún más, sentí como si me derritiera y esto sólo consiguió alarmarme. No estaba dispuesto a fijarme en nadie, de momento. Decidí ignorarlo y dejar que Hao hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

**- Hao, por cierto.**- pronunció la presentación de siempre, con esa amabilidad falsa que utilizaba para llevar a quien fuera a la cama, que me hacía preguntarme por qué demonios, de escolares, me había agradado un infeliz como él.

Posiblemente, porque yo también lo era.

**- Gracias**.- murmuró el recién llegado, lo que me hizo deducir que Hao le había acercado una silla.- **Soy Horo-horo.**- su voz me llegó desde lejos y sin querer mirar (porque, según yo, no me interesaba mayormente), supuse que el infeliz en cuestión lo había situado bien cerca suyo.

**- Un gusto, Horo.**- Asco, me dije internamente, oyendo el tono que claramente declaraba que iba a seducir al nombrado, sí o sí.- **Él es Ren.**

Genial, me había presentado. Levanté la vista, con la intención de decirle al muy tonto, con los ojos, que no me metiera en su calentura y se fuera a coger lejos de mí.

**- Qué tal…** - pero, por algún motivo, antes de llegar a Hao, mi mirada topó con la de Horo-horo, que me estaba sonriendo de costado, como intimidado y aquella sencilla mueca fue mi ruina.

**- Hoto-hoto…**- Mierda. Malditos nervios.

_**Hao's POV**_

Sorprendido, miré a Ren, pero sólo durante un instante y sin alcanzar a hacer comentarios, ya que Horo-horo se me adelantó.

**- ¡Es Horo-horo! ¬¬**

**- Como sea.**- el chino volvió a concentrarse en las hojas. O al menos, eso le hizo creer al chico. Mas yo lo conocía y mucho: le había gustado.

**- ¿¡Acaso quieres pelear!?** – me resultó bastante tierno verlo fruncir el ceño. Horo-horo era adorable y algo dentro de esa cualidad me atraía mucho. Mientras Ren replicaba con una risita fría, para luego volver al trabajo, decidí no perder el tiempo.

**- ¿Cuántos años tienes?**

**- … **- su silencio me hizo, brevemente, sospechar que era menor de edad.- **Veinte.**- me volví hacia Ren, que a su vez, me había mirado.

"Menos de diecinueve", se decían nuestras miradas. Dios, hasta mintiendo, ese enano podía hacerte derretir.

**- ¿Estudias, trabajas? **

_**Ren's POV**_

Mientras Hao seguía con su interrogatorio, me percaté de que Hoto (como se me había tatuado su nombre en la mente) tenía agallas. Podía tener, fácilmente, dieciocho recién cumplidos, pero nunca veinte y el hecho de mentirle a un par de extraños y de atreverse a discutirme por lo de su nombre sólo denotaba su valor. Y eso era contradictorio, porque algo en su voz, en sus ojos y en sus facciones le brindaba un aire infantil.

**- Estudio, pero… siempre tengo tiempo libre.**- aquello me hizo entender que estaba de vacaciones y secretamente, lo envidié. Mis últimas vacaciones habían sido las de la escuela, hacía mucho.- **¿Y ustedes?**

Sin saber por qué, el que dijera "ustedes" y no "tú" me gratificó lo suficiente como para volver la vista hacia ellos, contrariamente a lo que había determinado hacer al inicio.

**- Nada del otro mundo. Poca acción, mucho dinero.**

**- ¿Enserio?**

**- ¿Qué, no estás acostumbrado a tener para comer?** – me maldije, mentalmente.

_**Horokeu's POV**_

Sentí mucha rabia con su comentario, pero no encontré qué decirle a cambio. Además, mi enojo no se debió a lo que había dicho en sí… sino al hecho de que me hubiese dolido.

**- ¡Oye, Ren! **– Hao, que (entonces me di cuenta) era el más agradable de los dos, le reclamó el ser tan antipático y luego se dirigió a mí.- **Discúlpalo, es tímido.**

**- ¿¡Cómo que tímido!?** – tanto el comentario de Hao como la reacción de Ren fueron demasiado.

**- ¡JAJAJAJAJA¡¡Con que un niño tímido!!**

Eso le pasaba por portarse de aquel modo tan desagradable; podía no ser nada feo y tener millones en el bolsillo, pero yo no iba a dejarme insultar sólo por eso. Aunque, ignorando la razón, me dije que, si bien el pelilargo era el más amable, los dos terminaban siendo igual de interesantes, sin importar que el otro fuese un Grinch de pelo azul oscuro.

Todo lo que pasó después, fue excesivamente rápido. Recuerdo a Hao ordenando algunos tragos, el sabor amargo de la bebida y la sonrisa burlona de Ren al decirme que si no estaba acostumbrado, podía pedir una Coca-cola. Recuerdo que Hao me dijo algo, aunque ignoro qué fue exactamente, que me sonrojé y los ojos de Ren, fríos nuevamente. No recuerdo el tiempo pasando, ni cómo terminé subiéndome en el auto de Hao, que (eso lo sé) era inmenso, ni por qué sentí tanto miedo cuando Ren ya no estaba.

_**Hao's POV**_

Quería tirarlo sobre el sofá de una vez y hacerlo gemir hasta quedar afónico, pero al mismo tiempo, la idea de ser brusco con él (como cierto amargado que había desaparecido de repente) me hacía doler el estómago. Quizá por tratarse de alguien más joven o porque era hombre y en cierto modo, veía en él algunas de mis cualidades, la cosa era que, aunque no había mucha diferencia en el trato con mis demás conquistas, no conseguía olvidar que él era "Horo-horo" ni que aunque lo hubiese conocido esa tarde,poseía algo especial y dulce que, por algún motivo, temí arruinar.

**- ¿Estás bien?-** no pude evitar preguntarle, al verlo tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos. Sonreí al recordar su disputa con el chino sobre su resistencia para el alcohol. No supe si creer que poseía un orgullo de adulto o un afán de discutir de niño. Talvez, tenía un poco de ambos.

**- Sí, sí, gracias.-** volvió a mirarme y noté que le habían aparecido esas ojeras rojas típicas de la inexperiencia con la bebida. Aunque yo pensaba que era imposible, Horo se veía aún más irresistible…

**- Y… ¿Tienes novia?**

**- Jeje, seguro.**- su risita no fue del todo sincera y hasta detecté en su mirada algo de desánimo. De hecho, su expresión en entero me recordó a mi hermano.

**- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?** – quise saber, al tiempo que le acomodaba un mechón de cabello, casi por inercia. Él ni se inmutó, como si hubiese estado habituado a ello y este hecho ensanchó mi sonrisa.

**- Nada…**

**- ¿Acaso te divierte la idea de tener una novia? –** insistí, más que nada para cerciorarme de que mis sospechas eran ciertas. Horo se recostó en el sofá, súbitamente tenso y supe que yo estaba en lo correcto: mi nuevo amiguito tenía una pésima autoestima.

**- Quizá… -** bajo los efectos de la bebida, comenzó a atrapar moscas imaginarias en el aire y de un momento a otro, yo me estaba acercando.

**- Y¿Por qué? **– mis labios rozaron los suyos y en vez de alejarse, como temí, durante un breve instante, que lo haría, sonrió contra ellos y me miró.

**- Nadie se fijaría en mí, Hao.**

Fue su manera de decir mi nombre o incluso, el hecho de que era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba desde que nos conocimos; no lo sé. Lo que sí puedo confirmar, es que al segundo más tarde, mis manos sostenían su cabeza y mi lengua se abría paso dentro de su boca.

**E**n esos momentos…

_**Ren's POV**_

Maldición. Yo sabía muy bien lo que iba a suceder donde Hao y tenía una idea de lo que seguiría después: Horo iba a esperar a volver a saber de él y mi socio, que ya lo habría llevado a la cama, se olvidaría del chico. Siempre ocurría lo mismo y nunca me afectó… hasta aquella noche.

Cuando quise reaccionar, estaba fuera del departamento de Hao, aterrado por mis acciones tan poco premeditadas y preguntándome por qué motivo no podía permitir que todo pasara sin mirar, desde lejos, como acostumbraba. Mas no encontré la respuesta, pero sí la llave oculta tras la maceta más grande, junto a la puerta y en menos de tres segundos, ya estaba dentro.

Hao estaba, literalmente, encima de Horo y el último, sobre el sillón, ya respiraba agitadamente y al verme llegar, lo vi. Vi que sonreía, aún si sus ojos reflejaban algo similar al temor. Pensé que, rayos, no entendía a ese chico, pero sí entendía a Hao y no lo respetaba y Horo-horo, muy a mi pesar, no podía pasar desapercibido ante mi persona.

_**Horokeu's POV**_

Justo luego de mi primer beso, obsequio de Hao, Ren apareció, como por magia. Lo miré y dudé, dudé acerca de por qué, si Hao me gustaba y me trataba como nunca nadie lo había hecho, me alegraba verlo, por qué sentía que el vernos de aquella manera lo alejaría de mi vida, como si yo lo hubiese conocido o él hubiese estado siempre allí. Era cruel y despiadado y Hao, aunque desde un inicio comprendí que no salía con una sola persona a la vez, cálido y en cierto modo, atento y de todos modos, la llegada de Ren, quizá por que yo estaba ebrio y por lo tanto todo se confundía, había sido una de las mejores cosas de aquella noche.

Por alguna razón extraña, Hao le sonrió y ninguno de nosotros dijo nada. Aunque nada era nítido, supe que, enseguida, quien me besaba era Ren y que sus labios eran completamente diferentes a sus palabras y acciones y que seguramente, alguien ya había sido víctima de ellos.

_**Ren's POV**_

Quise odiar a alguien. A Hao, por ser un caliente y por haber llevado a ese niño a nuestras vidas. A Hoto, por ser como era y por no poder abandonar sus labios. A mí mismo, por no haberme quedado en casa cuando podía. O quizá, a los tres.

Fue la primera vez que participé en relaciones de aquel tipo, no sólo homosexuales si no que, además, de a tres personas. Probablemente, uno de nosotros, es decir, Hao o yo, sobraba; nunca sabríamos quién, ni siquiera Hoto-hoto. Sin embargo, al oírlo gemir, cerrando los ojos y al tocar su piel, sintiéndolo temblar, al percibir lo acelerado que se había tornado su pulso y al conocer, repetidamente, la suavidad de sus labios y cuerpo en general, deseé, interna e involuntariamente, detestándome por ello, que quien sobrara fuese Hao. Por primera vez, de veras necesité que no estuviera ahí.

_**Hao's POV**_

Si hacer rabiar a Ren era rutina, esto merecía una medalla. El chino nunca admitía lo que realmente le molestaba y lo que podía dejar pasar, lo convertía en totales polémicas; no obstante, yo había visto a Horo-horo primero y por mucho que a mi compañero parecía atraerle, a mí me gustaba más y no pensaba dejarlo ir.

Además, Ren era de esos tipos que, aunque lo negaran, creían en el amor de verdad y en las parejas de toda la vida. Él quería volver con su ex y yo, sólo una buena noche. No iba a cederle a Horo con un contra-argumento como ése.

* * *

**¡¡ Feliz cumpleaños atrasadísimo a Deftonsita, una amiga muy simpática y talentosa escritora, que comparte mi gusto por Horo como uke oficial!! (babea)**

**Espero que te guste la historia; traté de seguir tus indicaciones y salió ésto O.O**

**Si quieres más o menos de algo (ej: menos diálogo, más lemon xDDDD), tú dime no más; recuerda que éste fic es tuyo y para tí (duh!) y tiene que gustarte pueh:3**

**Felices 19 (?) :D nos vemos!**

**Y sigue con Hermosa Fantasía TOT**


	2. 2

**NOTA: Como siempre, luego de corregir los errores de puntuación del texto, habiendo guardado las modificaciones, volvieron a aparecer -.- Por esto, me disculpo de antemano por las evidentes fallas que hay en el fic u.u**

* * *

_**Horokeu's POV**_

Desperté y sentí, durante un breve instante, asco. Estaba solo, era cierto, pero anoche no lo había estado; había tenido relaciones sexuales con dos personas a la vez, con dos… hombres a la vez.

Sin embargo, sonreí al pensar que, eureka, había crecido. Siempre había creído en un número indefinido de pecados que debías cometer para ser una persona de verdad, no un niño; desde los trece o catorce, aunque nadie lo descubrió, nunca, yo había comenzado la carrera y esa mañana, al despertar en el sofá de Hao sin más ropa que una manta, supe que la meta había sido alcanzada.

Como ya estaba manchado, todo lo puro sería fácil de distinguir de lo oscuro y ya no podría confundirme más, ni equivocarme al creer en los demás.

Algo que pudo haberme turbado, fue la soledad en la que me encontraba, mas no tardé en oír voces desde un punto indeterminado del departamento y reconociendo la animada conversación de Hao y las maldiciones de Ren, me senté velozmente sobre mi improvisado lecho para ir donde ellos. Grave error.

_**Ren's POV**_

**- ¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!** – escupí el sorbo de café que acababa de adentrar en mi boca y sin quererlo, me encontré caminando velozmente hacia la sala de estar…

Bien, lo admito: corrí. Mierda, me molesté al notarlo, pero por suerte, pronto me distraje.

**- ¿Qué sucede?** – quiso saber Hao, que había entrado al baño hacía dos segundos y salido de él hacía uno.

**- ¡¡Me duele!!** – abrí los ojos, sorprendido y sentí calor en las mejillas, aunque obviamente, no iba a sonrojarme. Nunca lo hacía. Pero recordar la aventura de la pasada noche, cosa que evidentemente iba a hacer (pues no recordaba haber cumplido mi deseo de golpearlo o sea, que no había otra explicación visible), fue inevitablemente bochornoso. Sin embargo, en el mundo en el que Hao y yo trabajábamos, aquello era cosa de todos los días y por esto, no llegaba a ser tan chocante.

De pronto, miré al quejumbroso chico frente a nosotros, sin saber qué pensar… porque él no conocía lo que nosotros y no supe si…

Qué rayos, no tenía por qué importarme un huevo.

_**Hao's POV**_

Pobre, pensé, recordando las caras de dolor que ponían algunos de mis... _amigos_ durante y luego de nuestros encuentros. En serio, no podía imaginar cómo diantres dolía eso de que te… pues, "penetraran". Ofertas me sobraban (bastaba con mirarme, duh), mas en ninguna de mis vidas habría aceptado que otro tipo me follara. **Yo** follaba a otros tipos, punto.

**- Es normal, luego de…**

**- ¡Demonios¡¿por qué no me avisaron?!**

**- Creo que tienes edad suficiente como para encargarte de este tipo de cosas, Hoto-hoto. En lo que me concierne, no soy tu niñera.**

**- Claro, con lo que disfrutaste anoche y ahora vuelves a ser un cretino.**

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no deshacerme en carcajadas, al ver el rostro que cada uno puso. Horo-horo, obviamente, había hablado sin pensar y ahora se golpeaba mentalmente por su comentario tan impulsivo. Y ni hablar de Ren; sencillamente, un momento**_ Kodak_**.

**- ¡Cierra la boca, tarado!**

**- ¡Si tú te callas antes, antipático!**

**- ¡No es mi culpa si eres un inmaduro llorón¡¿Cuántos años decías que tenías, eh!?**

**- ¡BUENO, PUES TENGO DIECISÉIS Y SI HUBIESE SABIDO QUE NO PODRÍA VOLVER A DESFECAR, LO HABRÍA PENSADO DOS VECES ANTES DE TENER SEXO CON DOS EXTRAÑOS AL MISMO JODIDO TIEMPO!**

… _(Inserte aquí todas las palabrotas de cada idioma y dialecto, que fue lo que pasó por mi mente en ese preciso mili-segundo)._

_**Horokeu's POV**_

¡¡No, no, **noooo**¡No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarme lo mismo? No era la primera vez; siempre se me escapaban los secretos u olvidaba que no había dicho la verdad, como ahora. ¡Pero esta vez, me había llevado el premio! ToT

**- **_**¿Dieciséis?**_** –** para mi anonadamiento, el primero en hablar fue quien menos lo hacía o sea, Ren. Supe, de antemano, que me estaba taladrando con la mirada, por lo que tuve que dirigir la mía hacia cualquier otra parte. De él no esperaba la menor amabilidad…, sólo podía pedir que Hao no me detestara…

_**Ren's POV**_

Y mientras el estúpido mitómano se concentraba en los asquerosos pies de Hao, percibí la ira inundándome por dentro. Dieciséis años. Ni siquiera, dieciocho. Menos aún, veinte. Nos habíamos metido, _me había_ metido con un menor de edad. Sí y todo por culpa del mismo. Nuevamente, quise detestarlo, mas esta vez, por su mentira, por haberme llevado a aquello y sobre todo, aunque no quise aceptarlo, por haberse hecho eso. Tal vez siempre fui serio y poco sociable, pero a su edad, algo como acostarme con dos hombres a la vez me habría trastornado…

Quise detestarlo, porque no lograba comprenderlo.

**- ¿Por qué rayos nos dijiste que tenías veinte, eh? **– hasta que Hao se dignó a hablar. No sonaba tan molesto o al menos, no como yo. Bueno, de un pervertido como él, no me sorprendía.

**- P-por…**

Horo-horo lucía distinto: cohibido, turbado…, no como lo habíamos conocido. Me chocó un poco lo diferente que se estaba comportando de ayer y me pregunté, involuntariamente, cuál de las dos facetas era la real.

Supuse que parte de ambas.

**- No tenemos todo el día.-** lo apuré, despejando mi cabeza de tantas ideas absurdas. Por la mirada que me mandó, supe que Hao ya se estaba ablandando y quitándole importancia al asunto, pero a mí su opinión me la sudaba. Quería una jodida respuesta _YA_.

**- ¿Sabes qué¡No te interesa!**

_**Hao's POV**_

Lo sujeté justo antes de se abalanzara sobre Horo, que ni se había inmutado. O quizá, no había querido moverse, por el dolor.

**- ¡Suéltame, imbécil!** –Ren comenzó a forcejear y temí que nuestro nuevo amigo se asustara demás o algo o peor aún, se pusiera a llorar (después de todo, no era para menos. _¡¡**DIECISÉIS**, DEMONIOS!!_)…

**- ¡¡Déjalo que venga, para enseñarle¡Anda, ven aquí, cabeza de jeringa¡Ven!**

Está bien, nunca fui una persona muy formal ni nada de eso, pero eso fue gracioso. Digo, aquel era el insulto que yo había buscado durante toda mi vida para decirle a mi socio y ese chico llegaba y lo gritaba como si fuera su nombre…

**- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-** y por todos los cielos, exasperar a Ren más de lo que ya estaba… Increíble. Aunque, claro, no me atrajo mucho la idea de estar en el lugar de Horo-horo, en cuanto, por estarme riendo, solté al chino malhumorado y éste se auto-propulsó hacia él…

Jaja, _"cabeza de jeringa"..._

**- ¡Repite eso, mentiroso!**

**- ¡Quítate, Jackie-Chan!**

**- ¡¡Suficiente, estás muerto, idiota!!**

Caramba, no veía a Ren así desde, pues, nunca. Dejé de reírme y los observé, preguntándome…

Naaaaah.

_**Horokeu's POV**_

**- Veo que se están llevando mejor. Excelente, cualquier cosa, me voy a estar duchando.**

Sin más, Hao se retiró; mas ninguno de los dos le prestó mayor atención. En un determinado momento, pensé que sería buena idea pedirle un teléfono o comida, pero estaba demasiado ocupado dándole al prepotente de Ren una lección. Claro, era fácil reclamarme el haberles dicho una edad falsa y todo, total, ya había conseguido lo que quería.

Yo había madurado, mas esperaba no convertirme en ese tipo de adulto tan frío. No entendía por qué, mientras que Hao era casi como uno de mis compañeros de clase, Ren se comportaba así, todo el tiempo: duro, serio, engreído…

Para mí, algo en ello no encajaba.

**- ¡Ah!** – por andar reflexionando, uno de sus derechazos me había dado de lleno en la mandíbula: un moretón seguro.

**- Ahí tienes.-** se burló, al mismo tiempo que yo caía de espaldas sobre el sofá, percatándome de que extrañaba a Hao y su amistoso apoyo contra aquel… ser humano desagradable.

_**Ren's POV**_

Se lo merece por engañar a la gente de ese modo. Eso fue lo que deseaba pensar, sobre todo después de haberlo golpeado. Su silencio me desagradó, por lo que, habiendo cumplido mi cometido, me paré para volver al comedor.

Me senté y cuando ya me preguntaba si lo habría matado con el golpe o se habría marchado de una vez por todas, Hoto-hoto llegó donde yo estaba, arrastrando los pies como – me sorprendí recordando- yo lo hacía en mi época de escolar. Y a propósito…

**- ¿No tienes clases o algo?**

**- Estarán bien sin mí.**

**- Entonces, no estás de vacaciones…** - me molesté, acordándome de la estúpida suposición que había hecho, al oírlo decir, el día anterior, que siempre tenía tiempo libre.- **Mentiras y más mentiras¿eh?**

**- Yo nunca dije nada sobre vacaciones.-** me contradijo, acomodándose los bóxers que, gracias al cielo, había tenido la decencia de ponerse.

Era curioso, como si todo lo que él hiciera me disturbara; se suponía que no me interesaran sus acciones y sin embargo, al enfadarme por ellas, era obvio que les prestaba atención.

Detestaba enredarme de esa manera por un chiquillo casi diez años menos que yo.

**E**n esos instantes...

_**Hao's POV**_

Cerré la puerta del baño, todavía riéndome por el apodo que Horo había inventado y escuchando cómo su pleito incrementaba sus dimensiones.

Ren no se daba cuenta – y sí, eso me divertía-, pero Horo-horo era la primera persona que lo hacía comportarse de aquella manera. Yo había pasado toda nuestra juventud intentándolo y desafortunadamente, el trabajo y las circunstancias le habían ganado a mis buenas intenciones de des-robotizarlo un poco. Ni siquiera Marion había conseguido grandes cambios…

El agua comenzó a correr y suspiré, pensando en Ren y Marion y en el resto de las parejas del mundo en el que me encontraba. ¿Alguna conocía el amor?

Probablemente, mi colega lo había hecho y ahora sufría por ello y bueno, quizá ella, a su vez, lo había logrado con "el otro". Ren me habría matado de haberlo sabido, pero no culpaba del todo a Marion. Eso sí, los envidiaba a ambos.

No pude evitar angustiarme, mientras el chorro de agua tibia me envolvía, diciéndome que la idea de _amor_, al asomarse en mi cabeza, traía, irremediablemente, _su_ imagen a mi mente. Y sí, dolía, aunque me negara a aceptarlo.

_**Horokeu's POV**_

Me senté y muy a mi pesar, las puntadas se acentuaron durante un rato. Mas el hambre siempre me había hecho cometer estupideces y aunque fuese necesario soportar ese ardor tan agudo, había resuelto tragar todo lo que alcanzara, antes de irme.

La idea de partir, por algún motivo, no me causaba alegría; quizá, por esa sensación, tan difícil de encontrar, que aquel sitio me daba de estar donde pertenecía. Pero era el departamento de Hao y por lo poco que había visto, segunda casa de Ren y lo más probable era que estuvieran esperando a que me fuera. No era tonto, sabía muy bien que yo no le importaba a ninguno de los dos…

- **Lo diste a entender y lo sabes, Hoto.-**…sobre todo, no a Ren.

Me concentré en la pequeña mesa de plástico que frente a mi había, la cual, extrañamente, no era elegante y moderna como casi todo lo demás; de hecho, el comedor en sí, que tenía, a la vez, el rol de cocina, se parecía al del último apartamento de mi padre. O sea, que no daba la impresión de pertenecer a un sitio lujoso.

**- ¿Tienen trabajo? –** inquirí, sinceramente interesado, aunque más que nada para matar el silencio que se había formado. Rogué por que las duchas de Hao fueran breves.

**- Podría decirse.-** el chino no ayudó con eso, cosa que me esperaba, por lo que me limité a decidir con qué iba a empezar. Y no es que hubieran muchas cosas.- **Sírvete.**

**- …**

Lo miré y él me devolvió la mirada, que se volvió algo escéptica ante mi estupefacción. Bueno, después de todo, era la primera cosa relativamente amable que me decía desde que nos habíamos conocido; no dejaba de ser inesperado.

**- ¿Qué¿No conoces el verbo o…?** – ahí estaba de nuevo, esa manía tan antipática que había adoptado de tratarme como a un vagabundo. ¿Acaso ése era el aspecto que tenía?

No quise responderle o quizá, no pude. Tratando de no pensar tanto en cosas insignificantes, exploré, con la mirada, la habitación, aguardando porque Ren se concentrara en lo suyo para poder comer en paz. El sonido de un hervidor que no había visto me sacó de mi distracción.

**- Al fin.**

Ren lo tomó y llenó uno de los tazones, dejando enseguida el hervidor frente a mí.

Qué atento...

**- ¿Hao no viene?** – quise saber, con un débil rayo de esperanza brillando dentro de mí. Esperanza que murió ante la mirada de Ren.

**- Todavía me sorprende que ese tarado no haya muerto ahogado, por lo que demora duchándose.**- empezó a preparar su café y por aburrimiento, me dediqué a analizar su procedimiento. Y algo me extrañó un poco.

_**Ren's POV**_

**- ¿No le pones nada más?**

**- ¿De qué hablas?**

**- Colocaste tres cucharadas de café… Te va a quedar muy amargo.**

**- Métete en tus asuntos, enano.**

**- Oye, entiendo que seas un amargado, pero creo que es exager… **

Afortunadamente, mi último recurso funcionó y cuando le enterré una tostada en la boca, por fin, dejó de transmitir estupideces. Curiosamente, Hoto, que a penas había conocido ayer, era la primera persona que se fijaba en esa manía mía; aunque, obviamente, no iba a hacérselo saber. De todos modos, el que se hubiera fijado no era necesariamente algo positivo.

Prácticamente, se tragó la tostada de una vez y para mi fortuna, tanto apetito tenía que se concentró en su propio desayuno. Como por inercia, bebiendo mi café, observé a mi vez lo que él hacía y sorpresivamente, no bañó su taza en azúcar, como yo había creído.

**- ¿Sacarina?**

**- Qué bien que Hao tenga…** - alcé una ceja, evitando mencionar el hecho de que el depravado Asakura sólo tenía bajo su techo endulzante para las descerebradas bulímicas que conseguía encamar, cuando éstas pasaban la noche en su cuchitril.- **Soy propenso a la diabetes.-** me explicó antes de que yo insinuara siquiera que me interesaba. Bueno, al menos, me ahorró la lata de preguntarle como si hubiese importado demasiado.

**- Ya veo. **

**- A veces es molesto, pero…** - ¡No me interesaba si era molesto o no ni me interesaba hablar con él para que el ambiente fuera grato¿Quería platicar¡Que aguardara a Hao, ya que preguntaba tanto por él!

**- Sí, sí, qué pena. De todos modos, echándole de eso al café, estás viviendo una mentira.**

**- … Es sólo un agregado, don Simpático.**

**- Repite eso, niño _light._**_-_ no me agradó su mirada ni tampoco, el tonito que estaba usando. Niñato confianzudo…

**- ¡¡Oblígame!!** – se puso de pie de golpe, aparentemente, olvidándose de su malestar. ¿Con que con esas andábamos? Bien, dos podían jugar a lo mismo.

**- ¡Eso estoy haciendo, inepto!** – me paré, tal y como él lo había hecho, dejándome llevar por mis emociones. Me exasperaba lo exasperante que Hoto podía ponerse y a la vez, me exasperaba el hecho de ser exasperado por ello. Sencillo¿eh?

**- ¿¡A quién le dices inepto, chino¡¡Ven y pelea como hombre¡¡Anda, ven!!** – Dios¿es que ese tonto no tenía noción del volumen¡¡Sus malditos gritos me estaban jodiendo los tímpanos!!

**- ¡¡Cierra la boca!!**

**- ¡¡¡¡NO PIENSO CALLARME Y NO ME MANDES; TÚ ERES EL QUE EMPEZÓ TODO Y ESTOY HARTÁNDOME DE…!!!! **

**- …**

**- …**

_Jodidos impulsos…_

_**Hao's POV**_

Al salir, los chillidos de ese par se habían vuelto comparables a ladridos y maullidos y (aunque mi primera idea, al constatar que, de súbito, se habían callado, consistió en dejarlos quedar afónicos,) la intriga me ganó y decidí asomarme a ver qué idiotez…

**- ¡¿… Qué demonios?!**

Mi sutil comentario atrajo ambas atenciones y cómo no, si me había salido del alma. Bueno, no era para menos; es decir, me había preparado para encontrarlos o hechos un nudo de golpes humano o un cuadro homicida (léase: Ren acabando de matar Horo-horo) y en vez de ello¿con qué me topaba?

**- Oye, no vayas a pensar cosas que no son.**

**- Un poco tarde para que lo digas, Rentado. **

**- … Jeje… "Rentado"…**

**- Cierra la boca. **

**- Si querían estar a solas, sólo necesitaban decirlo¿saben? –** no pude disimular una sonrisa, que al parecer, relajó a Horo e hizo a Ren caer en cuenta de que lo estaba jodiendo.

**- Me estás jodiendo¿cierto? Hijo de tu…**

**- Hey, hey, cuida esa boquita, chinito. Tiene que estar limpia para cuando se vuelvan a meter la lengua hasta la garganta. ¡ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-** Madre santa, nunca dejaba de ser chistoso fastidiar a Ren y ahora, con Horo incluido, sólo podía ser mejor. Fui a vestirme, sin prestar demasiada atención a las blasfemias de mi colega y los reclamos del niño azul.

Aunque, por mucho que tratara de no hacerle caso, una diminuta parte de mi persona se había alarmado ante lo que acababa de ver.

**- Mmm… Tal vez paso mucho tiempo en la ducha… -.-**

_**Horokeu's POV**_

Las personas como Hao, en mi opinión, eran admirables; eran capaces de, por medio de bromas y ese tipo de cosas, transformar situaciones mayoritariamente embarazosas en anécdotas divertidas, en momentos simples. Lo único malo de eso…

**- Imbécil.-…** era que, cuando se iban, la incomodidad volvía a reinar en el ambiente.

**- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, eh?**

De haber sido el pelilargo, habría existido la posibilidad de que dejara pasar lo que había ocurrido; sin embargo¿qué razón había podido tener Ren para besarme, si dos segundos antes me trataba de la manera más odiosa que yo jamás había imaginado? Y lo peor de todo, era que había tomado ese café asqueroso y desabrido que habría hecho llorar a un niño. ¡Era lo más desagradable que había probado en mi vida!

**- No soporto a la gente tan alborotadora.-** ¡maldito cabeza de aguja, eso no respondía mi pregunta para nada! Tenía derecho a creerme tonto, si quería; no obstante, yo no lo era y no iba a aguantarle su antipatía.

**- Sí, ya lo sé. ¡¡Dime por qué me besaste!!**

**- ¡¡Porque me dio la gana¿feliz?!!**

**- ¡¡¿QUÉ¡¡PARA QUE LO SEPAS, ÉSA NO ES RAZÓN SUFICIENTE¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES, MALDITO IDIOT…!?**

**- ¡DEJA DE GRITAR, ENANO¡SI HICIERAS CASO, NO HABRÍA TENIDO QUE HACERLO; PERO NO TE CALLABAS NUNCA Y ESTOY ASÍ DE CERCA DE TENER UN ATAQUE DE NERVIOS, CONTIGO CHILLANDO TODO EL JODIDO RATO!!**

No recuerdo un momento en el que me haya sentido más furioso. Iba a responderle y lo más probable habría sido que termináramos peleando de nuevo, mas entonces llegó Hao y antes de que hiciera nada, se había puesto entre nosotros.

**- Horo, pelea con él más tarde. Ahora¿te apetece un helado?**

**- ¿Eh? **

**- ¡Oh, pero qué tiernos** – era la primera vez que oía a Hao siendo sarcástico y la verdad, caía mucho mejor que ese chino pesado**-; si hasta reaccionan del mismo modo!**

**- ¡No digas idioteces…!** – interrumpiendo el sermón de Ren, sonó su celular y como el maniático que era, contestó enseguida, luego de ir a la habitación contigua. Fue como si toda la tensión desapareciera con él ¬¬

**- No sé qué le ves al trabajólico.-** Hao me sonrió, agradable como siempre y no dudé en hacer lo mismo. Pensé, entonces, que aunque no lo hubiese conocido en un bar para mayores de edad y aunque no hubiésemos tenido relaciones, en algún momento de nuestras vidas, necesariamente, nos habríamos encontrado y habríamos sido amigos.

Bueno, no era importante; de todos modos, nunca lo sabría.

**- No le veo nada ¬¬ Es un tonto presumido…**

**- Síp, yo soy más tu tipo.-** quizá fue la forma en que lo dijo, mas lo cierto es que no pude evitar sonrojarme, aunque no me puse tan nervioso como es de imaginarse ni dejé de sonreír.- **¿Y¿Quieres un helado?**

**- ¡Bueno!** – acepté gustoso, resintiendo ese aún reciente gusto amargo en la boca.

**A**l mismo tiempo…

_**Ren's POV**_

Hao tuvo suerte de que justo entonces me llamaran. Mientras me alejaba, lo oí llamándome algo así como _adicto al trabajo_ y me dije que más rato le haría pagar sus habladurías; pero pronto me olvidé de esa decisión, cuando hube contestado…

**- ¿Hola?**

**_- ¿Habla Ren Tao?_**

**- … ¿Quién habla?**

_**- Lo llamo desde el Hospital Central.**-_ justo en ese momento, sentí que mi sangre se helaba y un dolor extraño, aunque inexplicablemente soportable en el centro del estómago.

**- ¿Qué pasa?** – fue la única pregunta que pude formular, que era una mezcla de todas las que se estrellaban contra mi cerebro. Noté que ante la palabra _"hospital",_ me habían comenzado a sudar ligeramente las manos y casi de inmediato me irrité por prestarle atención a boludeces de aquel tipo. Quien me había llamado, cuya identidad nunca conocí ni conocería, titubeó durante un par de segundos.

**_- Lamento mucho decirle esto…: acaban de encontrar un automóvil destruido a orillas de la playa. Al parecer, cayó desde un precipicio y…_**

**- ¿Y¿Qué quiere decirme, con eso?** – me impacienté. Me estaba detallando un accidente, era obvio, mas tenía la leve esperanza de que se hubiese equivocado de persona, que me hablara de alguien a quien no conocía o…

**_- Habían dos pasajeros y ambos fallecieron en el impacto. Acaban de identificarlos como Izamu Nichrom y Phauna Marion…_**

Y siguió hablando e ignoro completamente qué palabras sucedieron al nombre de Marion. De hecho, ignoro qué ocurrió desde ese instante, sin contar esa avasalladora sensación, de miedo, dolor, rabia y más que nada, impotencia, que de pronto se expandió por todo mi ser, dándome la impresión de que iba a explotar, a quebrarme.

_**- ¡¡¡MIERDA¿POR QUÉ?!!!**_

* * *

**Gracias a ****Deftonsita, ****Pastelito, ****v.v t3ngO mii3dO d3 mii', ****Lady Tao**** y k-chaz, por haber leído n.n**

**Ojalá el capítulo no las haya decepcionado u.u... Sinceramente, no sé cuántos más quedan, pero lo más probable es que el fic no sea muuuuy largo :P... ****De todos modos, es un regalo n.n así que me esforzaré para que no se deteriore la trama y quede decente xDD ¡Deftonsita, espero con toda mi alma (xD) que no te hayas aburrido! ToT Recuerda que si tienes preferencias, soy toda oídos... o toda ojos :S... o todo nervio óptico o todo lóbulo ocular o.. MALDITA BIOLOGÍA ¬¬!!! **

**En fin, eso sería :3 me voy a la capital (Santiago, Chile, para mis no-compatriotas xD), así que tal vez me ausente más de lo esperado (aunque no lo crean, todos los días me meto a esta página ¬¬U)**

**¡¡Nos vemos!! n0n **

**Gracias, de nuevo n3n**


	3. 3

**3**

_**Hao's POV**_

Al oír, luego de la maldición de Ren, el choque del celular contra alguna de las paredes, entendí que algo grave había ocurrido u ocurría.

**- …** - le indiqué, silenciosamente, a Horo que me esperara donde estaba y me dirigí hacia donde mi colega se encontraba.

Ren estaba en el balcón, de espaldas a mí y no me fue necesario ver su cara, para saber que me iba a costar un poco verlo a los ojos; no por culpa o porque él fuese a esquivar mi mirada, porque nunca lo hacía…

Simplemente, algo me lo decía.

_**Horokeu's POV**_

Hao me dejó solo y aunque quise detenerlo, habría sido imposible, porque me había quedado de piedra al oír la voz de Ren. No imaginaba qué podía sacarle tantas emociones en un grito y las ideas que llegaron a mi cabeza me asustaron un poco.

Decidí ir a vestirme; de pronto, todo era silencio. Yo nunca fui un cobarde, pero no me atreví a seguir a Hao o a asomarme siquiera. Algo le había pasado a Ren, eso era seguro y algo dentro de mí me daba la seguridad de que verlo mal iba a dolerme, aún si era un chino insoportable.

Pasaron pocos minutos y había comenzado, muy a mi pesar, a considerar la opción de irme. No quería, era cierto; pero tampoco tenía la intención de molestar en un mal momento. Porque estábamos en medio de todo, menos de un buen momento.

El timbre sonó y dudé entre si avisar, o sea, importunar a los demás o abrir, aún si era mi primera vez en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, quien esperaba fuera del departamento se encontraba ajeno a todo el drama y siguió llamando; el sonido del timbre, poco a poco, se volvió insoportable y decidí, finalmente, abrir yo.

**- ...** – era un hombre alto y rubio, muy ojeroso y con cara de suicida.

**- ¿Quién eres tú?** – fruncí el ceño; después de todo, se suponía que yo, que estaba adentro, le preguntara eso a él. Supuse que conocía y frecuentaba la residencia.

No sabía qué responderle y de todos modos, Hao llegó antes de que yo alcanzara a decirle algo.

**- Fausto, qué hay.-** el chico de pelo largo y sonrisa cómplice había desaparecido: Hao, al ver al recién llegado, estaba mucho más serio de lo usual, aún si en sus ojos se podía ver la picardía de siempre. Me percaté, con un poco de pena, de que incluso así, no dejaba de ser muy atrayente.

**- ¿Quién es él?** – volvió a preguntar el tipo alto, sin que sus facciones variaran. Algo en él resultaba espeluznante.

_**Hao's POV**_

Me acerqué lentamente a mi colega, consciente de que aunque no estuviese mirando en dirección a mí, él sabía que me encontraba detrás de él. Al detenerme, cerca suyo – al lado, casi-, guardé silencio, en parte porque no sabía qué decir y en parte, por respetar el suyo.

**- Marion está muerta.**

**- …** - sentí náuseas, una sensación de irrealidad invadió el ambiente. Sólo Ren era capaz de anunciar la muerte de su amada de manera tan brutal y a mi pesar, sólo él habría podido recibir tales palabras sin quedar levemente choqueado**.- Lo siento, Ren… -** murmuré con respeto, al cabo de unos cuantos segundos de tenso mutismo. Di un paso más, quedando a su altura finalmente y observé la vista que la terraza ofrecía.

**- Iba con ese tipo. Su auto se destruyó.-** me comentó, casi con indiferencia. Sin embargo, yo sabía que algo dentro de él, al igual que su ex novia, había perecido con la noticia. Y de veras lo lamentaba.

**- Ya veo…**

**- …**

Oí el timbre, con los ojos sobre los edificios del exterior y no reaccioné hasta un corto rato después, cuando Ren volvió, con voz neutra, a hablarme.

**- No deberías dejar a ese niño solo…**

Súbitamente, recordé que se suponía que Fausto pasaría, esa mañana, a buscar los documentos que debíamos quemar y salí disparado, rogando porque no fuera él. Percibí su voz mucho antes de llegar a la entrada, por lo que, maldiciendo mentalmente, retomé un paso tranquilo y decidí salir del apuro en que, sin que él quisiera, la presencia de Horo aquel día nos había metido.

**- Te presento a nuestro nuevo socio, Horo**.- le mentí como yo sabía hacerlo, cuando me hubo preguntado por la identidad del chico.

Y desde aquel momento, nuestros destinos quedaron irremediablemente entrelazados.

**- Parece un pendejo.**

**- ¡¿Q-**

**- De eso se trata.-** interrumpí el reclamo de Horo-horo, posando una mano en su hombro con más fuerza de la que, a simple vista, podía verse. Él me miró confundido y me sentí mal por ser brusco con alguien como él; no obstante, no había opción. El asunto era más grave de lo que él creía**.- Acaso, ¿Tú sospecharías que un chiquillo está involucrado en una estafa?**

**- Mmm… No, no lo creo.-** Fausto, satisfecho, dirigió su vista hacia Horo. Casi sonreí, cuando éste tembló.- **Así que, ¿cuál es tu edad de verdad?**

**- Tengo dieciocho.- **declaró el menor de los tres, con un tono tan seguro y convincente que hasta yo me asombré.

**- No es una mala idea.-** me dijo el rubio, entrando completamente al departamento. Afortunadamente, no había echado de menos a Ren**.- ¿Y? ¿Tienes mi correspondencia?**

Evidentemente, así se refería él a los papeles que debían serle entregados. Fui por el sobre – estaba entre los libros de un estante- y me apresuré a volver. Por algún motivo, me desagradaba dejar al azul solo con ese tipo.

**- Toma.**

**- ¿Los demás lo saben?** – interrogó nuestro _oportuna_ visitante, indicando a Horo-horo con el dedo. Lo convencí de que le informaría a los demás involucrados ese mismo día. Despidiéndose rápidamente, Fausto desapareció a través de la puerta.

**- Demonios… - **mascullé, cerrando y poniendo llave.

**D**urante todo ese tiempo**…**

_**Ren's POV**_

Hao se fue y yo seguí observando, sin ver, el opaco y urbano paisaje al cual, desde el balcón, se tenía acceso. Desde la ruptura, todo había sido igual de gris y oscuro, pero ahora, ya daba igual. Total, nada podía empeorar.

No me detuve a pensar por qué había mencionado al enano, en medio de toda la mierda en la que me había hundido.

El tiempo avanzó ligeramente y nada había variado dentro de mí. Era como si mi cualidad para sentir también hubiese ido en ese maldito auto.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose y el no tan familiar del cerrojo siendo puesto me hicieron, al fin, reaccionar y despegarme de mi sitio.

**- ¿Qué sucede?** – le preguntaba, en aquel momento, Hoto-hoto a Hao.

- **Nada… Digo, creo que te acabas de convertir en nuestro socio, pero a parte de…**

**- ¿Qué cosa? – **tanto Hao como el azul se voltearon bruscamente a verme, como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada (que merecían, par de zopencos) a cada uno.- **¿Qué quieres decir con que este tarado va a ser nuestro socio?**

**- ¿¡Qué te pas…!?**

**- Fausto vino y lo vio.**

_**Horokeu's POV**_

Yo que me había intrigado… bueno, está bien, preocupado por ese antipático y él llegaba y me insultaba como siempre. Aunque internamente, me alivió que todo pareciera estar bien; no obstante, ya me estaban dando ganas de patearle el trasero…

**- ¿Y?**

**- Ren, Horo lo vio, estuvo presente cuando vino hasta acá a buscar los papeles. En pocas palabras, es un testigo accidental.**

**- ¿Y?**

Era raro, pues por lo que había observado en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlos – no mucho, pero algo-, Hao podía ser mucho menos antipático, pero también tenía su carácter y en una situación normal, yo estaba seguro de que habría mandado a Ren al infierno por actuar de esa manera. Extrañamente, sólo se esforzaba por convencerlo de que tenía razón.

Pero antes de que yo pudiera seguir reflexionando acerca de esto, algo me llamó la atención.

- **… y es probable que ahora mismo estén investigándolo o pensando en pegarle un tiro, aunque yo le haya dicho que…**

- **¿¿PEGARME UN TIRO?? - **¿¡Qué cosa!? ¿¡Qué había hecho yo para eso!?

_**Hao's POV**_

**- No te alarmes, eso no va a ocurrir.**

Pareció tranquilizarse y como, afortunadamente, Ren guardó silencio, me sentí menos nervioso. Lo que menos necesitábamos era más tensión.

**- Mira, con lo que le dije –** comencé a explicarle, sin saber por qué demonios me importaba tanto que no tuviera miedo.-**, sólo nos falta hacer una o dos llamadas y van a dejarte tranquilo…**

**- No lo creas.**- genial, me dije: a Ren le habían vuelto sus viejos hábitos de martirizar al resto. Y casi se podría decir que lo que pensé estaba libre de sarcasmo…- **Fausto puede parecer un lunático, pero no es ningún estúpido. Así que, tenemos dos opciones: o de veras te nos unes…** - le clavó la mirada a Horo y habría jurado que el pobre se estremeció. Sí que era tierno, el desgraciado… - **o lo que sería mucho mejor, les decimos la verdad, te matan y asunto arreglado.**

**- P-pero…**

Eso pudo conmigo. No sólo yo, sino que ambos, con Ren- estoy seguro- esperábamos una reacción indignada por parte de Horo-horo, sobre cómo el chino podía llegar y sugerir que lo asesinaran así como así, si él era inocente y bla, bla, bla…

Mas no importaba en qué grado lo que había pasado la noche anterior lo había convencido de lo contrario: él era, todavía, un niño. O más bien, no era un adulto.

_**Ren's POV**_

Yo había creído que no podía sentirme peor, mas aparentemente, había errado; puesto que conforme le mencionaba a Hoto las distintas posibilidades que teníamos, algo en su mirada se iba incrustando dentro de mí poco a poco.

**- P-pero…**

Y vaya, cómo me detesté a mí mismo y al mundo a mi alrededor, cuando escuché su voz en esos momentos. Me repugnaba esa sensación de estar a punto de ceder ante algo; la última vez que la había tenido, había sido por…

**- Yo voto porque se nos una.-** sin saberlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hao fue terriblemente oportuno. Tanto Horo-horo como yo nos volvimos hacia él**.- Ren, no voy a dejar que lo maten.**

Casi instantáneamente, aún si me había salvado de mostrarme débil, me molesté. Me molestaron sus palabras, su tono, lo que decía… Me molestaba no tener las bolas de decirlo yo mismo.

Bah, ni que me importara un jodido pepino. De todos modos, la decisión estaba tomada.

_**Horokeu's POV**_

**- Ren, no voy a dejar que lo maten.**

Me volteé hacia Hao y él, luego de observar a Ren durante unos instantes, me dirigió una sonrisa y entonces, comprendí que, junto a él, me sentía más seguro que junto al cabeza de alfiler… Porque a Hao, después de todo, yo sí parecía importarle y más aún: le interesaba que no me lastimaran. Por el contrario, Ren era el que solía lastimarme…

Y si bien no quise asimilarlo, me dolió que él fuese el que se mostrara más frío en el asunto, aún si eso era de esperar…

**- Como quieras, la responsabilidad es tuya… -** su oración sonó gélida y me pregunté si en verdad me odiaba tanto como para enojarse así, por el hecho de que no iban a asesinarme…

Por otro lado, estaba el tema de ser socio de ellos dos. ¿Qué significaba, verdaderamente, eso?

Como adivinando mis dudas, Hao, que de pronto estaba junto a mí, puso una mano en mi hombro.

**- Te aclararé las cosas cuando vayamos por ese helado.-** le devolví la sonrisa, casi hipnotizado con sus ojos, que brillaron con algo de malicia. Hao se dirigió a la puerta y yo iba a ir por mis pocas pertenencias, cuando Ren, quien se había apoyado sobre uno de los muros, cruzado de brazos y no había agregado nada más, nos detuvo a ambos.

**- Hao, Hoto-hoto no puede tomar helados. Es propenso a la diabetes.**

No me decidí entre irritarme o…

**- Oye, azul, **- era Hao- **¿es mi idea o te pusiste rojo?** – ¡Rayos…!

**E**ntonces**…**

_**Hao's POV**_

Y así fue como, gracias a las palabras de mi sorpresivamente observador - o (aunque no iba a decirlo frente a él, para que me castrara verbalmente) secretamente interesado en cierto enano – colega, en lugar de una heladería, terminamos en la cafetería a la que el susodicho y yo solíamos ir siempre.

¿Qué tiene de malo? Ellos podían haber desayunado, pero yo no, así que nada de comentarios, gracias.

**- Pide lo que quieras, Horo. Ren invita.**

**- Sí, ya quisieras…**

**- Ren, por favor, me van a doler las muelas.**

**- … **

**- Es que eres demasiado dulce... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA…!**

**- Jajajajajaja.**

**- … Tarados.**

Lo mejor de todo era que, ahora, alguien más se reía conmigo. Bufando, el chino se recostó sobre su lugar, aguardando a que nos atendieran. O fingiendo que eso hacía, cuando en verdad a penas si contenía las ganas de golpearnos. Eso era lo positivo de estar en lugares públicos: mi socio no podía no ser discreto.

Si lo pensaba bien, lo mejor era actuar como siempre, para que él se encontrara como siempre. De haberle dado a su tragedia demasiada importancia, seguramente todo habría sido peor…

**- Buenos días, ¿les traigo la carta?**

**- …**

**- Sí, gracias.-** respondí por Ren, que al parecer era incapaz de evitar torturar con la mirada a cuanta mesera le hiciera la misma pregunta. La chica, algo nerviosa, asintió y desapareció.

_**Ren's POV**_

**- ¿Cómo demonios puede pensar que queremos la carta? ¿¿Está loca??**

**- …**

**- ¡Es OBVIO que queremos la puta carta, maldición, no tenemos tatuado el estúpido menú en las manos!**

Suspiré, luego de haberme desahogado. Horo-horo me observaba entre curioso y estremecido y Hao, a su vez, se me antojó reprochador.

Ni que hubiese influido en mi vida; yo trataba mal a quien me daba la reverenda gana. Si conmigo la vida era una arpía, yo no iba a ser una jodida copia de Barney, el dinosaurio retardado, con nadie.

Fue otra chica quien nos llevó tres menús, lo cual, aunque lo noté, no me hizo sentir culpable.

Ordenamos algunas cosas – el cómodo de Hao, obviamente, un desayuno completo. Cómo no, no podía comer antes de salir de su apartamento; para eso estaba yo, el filántropo del capital infinito - y me dediqué a observar por la ventana.

Cada paisaje que observaba era el mismo, nada cambiaba a mi alrededor. Tampoco, nada cambiaba dentro de mí; todo estaba podrido, muerto…

**- ¡Wowww! ¿Me das, me das? ¡Anda, Hao, di que sí!**

**- Bien, bien. Pero vas a tener que pagarme de alguna manera.**

_Pervertido…_

Cuando me di cuenta, ya nos habían llevado las cosas.

Le entregaron a Horo su jugo de naranja – el más fresco que podía encontrar en el país, aprovecharon de comentarnos- y a Hao, su bandeja tipo ejecutivo – claro, entre estafador y ejecutivo, no existía demasiada diferencia.

**- ¿Cuánta agua? –** inquirió la mesera, llenando mi taza. Le indiqué, cuando ya estaba bien, que se detuviera.- **¿Sacarina?**

**- No, gracias.-** sin poder evitarlo, dirigí la vista hacia el niño mitómano, que curiosamente, también me miró.

**- Oh, bien. ¿Cuántas de…?**

**- Sin azúcar, gracias.**- le corté, volviendo a concentrarme en ella y hastiado de tanta ceremonia para entregar una simple taza de café.

**- Pobrecita…** - oí que Hao murmuraba, cuando la chica se retiró y me limité a ignorarlo, olfateando mi bebida.

Lo cierto era que, aunque el inútil que se nos había unido ignoraba todo el asunto, yo sabía que el baboso que tenía por colega estaba siendo mucho menos fastidioso de lo común y que eso era un esfuerzo debido a mi actual situación. Y como era una de las pocas personas que seguían perteneciendo a mi sombría vida, yo se lo agradecía, en el fondo.

_**Horokeu's POV**_

Hao me dio la mitad de su sándwich, amable como siempre. Justo cuando lo probé, mientras Ren decía que era un pozo sin fondo – pesado… decidí no tomarlo en cuenta-, el pelilargo inició la conversación.

**- Verás, Horo. Debido a las presentes circunstancias, es nuestro deber…**

**- Habla por ti.**

**- Bueno, es ****mi**** deber… ¿Feliz?**

**- Hm.**

**- Es mi deber aclararte algunas cosas. Es cierto que no quisiera que te asustaras, pero lo que nos sucede no es un juego. **

**- Sí, ya lo sé. No tengo tres años… - **no me abstuve de gruñir. Odiaba que me hablara como a un bebé…

**- ¿Ah, no? **

**- ¡Tú cállate!**

**- ¡No me des órdenes!**

**- … No tiene caso…**

_**Hao's POV**_

Aguardé a que finalizaran su pelea de turno, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que, en cierto modo, dichas disputas le servían a Ren casi como terapia. No obstante, me dije a mí mismo que lo más conveniente sería hablarle a Horo, más rato, sobre lo que al chino le había pasado. No iba a estar de más…

**- ¿Terminaron? –** inquirí, ante el pesado silencio que se produjo luego de un rato. Desganado (quizá qué cosas se habrían dicho), Horo-horo asintió, apoyando su rostro sobre una de sus manos, como yo lo hacía en las clases de secundaria.

Recién entonces, inicié una larga explicación para el menor, acerca del lío en el que estábamos metidos y los pasos que deberíamos seguir para que nadie saliera herido: avisarle a un par de personas, falsificar documentos – cosa para nada difícil, en vista de que a eso nos dedicábamos Ren y yo- y crearle un expediente, por si las moscas. Aunque, para los dos mayores, todo esto era pan de cada día, el azulito parecía cada vez más nervioso.

**- ¿Cómo se supone que funcione? ¿Qué pasa si nos descubren?**

**- No van a hacerlo, Horo. A nosotros nunca nos han…**

**- ¿Tienes una mejor idea?** – me interrumpió Ren, posando en él su mirada, de manera intimidante. ¿Cuál era su problema? Decidí no decir nada, cauteloso.

**- …** - ante la falta de respuesta por parte de Horo, Ren volvió a concentrarse en su café.

**- Por cierto, lo mejor será que te llevemos a tu casa…**

**- Habla por ti.**

**- ¿Otra vez con eso? – **me harté. Se estaba pasando de la raya.

**- No veo por qué hablas en plural, es todo. Por mí que lo maten, igual va a ser más feliz como cadáver que en esta patética vida.-** con estas palabras, mi colega revolvió frenéticamente el contenido de su taza, antes de suspirar pesadamente y ponerse de pie con brusquedad.

**- Oye, Ren… -** lo llamé, tenso, recordando la catástrofe que estaba hecho por dentro, por lo de Marion.

**- Hagan lo que quieran, yo voy a tomarme el día libre. ¿No hay protestas? Perfecto.**

Tiró unos billetes sobre la mesa y enseguida, abandonó el local.

**- … **

**- Su ex-novia murió en un accidente…** - murmuré, sin mirar a Horo. Sentí, al instante, que él fijaba la vista en mí.

**- ¿QUÉ? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?**

**- … ¿Crees que habrías podido hacerlo sentir mejor?**

Él no dijo nada. Terminó, lentamente, su jugo y la mitad de mi sándwich y compadecido – después de todo, él era nuevo en todo esto-, le di la otra.

**- De veras lo siento…** - lo oí susurrar y de algún modo, fue como si una puerta su hubiese abierto. Mas, entonces, no le di mayor importancia.

**- Después se lo dices… -** lo consolé, para enseguida morder la galleta que acompañaba mi cortado.

Sucede que algo me decía que, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, Ren no iba a lavarse las manos de este asunto. O más bien, me lo sugería alguien, alguien sentado junto a mí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(Hao es bueno para deducir cosas, ¿eh? xD)**

**Gracias a quienes dejaron review en el capi anterior: Narien, Lady Tao, k-chaz y Deftonsita. Ojalá les haya agradado uxu**

**Juju, ya están atados por algo fortuito e.e ¿por quién se decidirá Horo?**

**Es un poco temprano para deducir nada, pero no tiene nada de malo hacerse una idea desde ya xD ¡Podríamos apostar! xD**

_**Deftonsita:**_** n.ñU ¡más vale tarde que nunca! De veras espero que no te hayas aburrido con este capi; me voy a esforzar para actualizar más seguido – aunque se me acaban las vacaciones ;o; pero igual… Por cierto, no te he visto conectada D: Tienes que hacerme adicta a los coreanos, ¡recuérdalo!**

**Eso sería, nos vemos pronto… ojalá… xD y ¡gracias por leer! **


	4. 4

**NOTA: Este capítulo es un ****racconto **

_**(Técnica narrativa en que la trama del relato se desplaza sin brusquedad a una fase anterior de la historia que la que se estaba narrando).**_

**ADVERTENCIA DE ****LEMON**

**4**

_**Ren's POV**_

Como estaba sentado junto a mí, sólo necesité girarme un mínimo.

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**- ¿Nunca te callas, Hoto-hoto?**

_**Horokeu's POV**_

Cuando terminamos de desayunar – de nuevo-, Hao y yo volvimos al departamento y como Ren no estaba, aunque no quise, me preocupé un poco.

"_**Hagan lo que quieran, yo voy a tomarme el día libre. ¿No hay protestas? Perfecto."**_

Yo sólo quería una cosa: saber que estaba bien. Y rayos, eso sólo me provocaba una impotencia incontrolable. ¿Por qué me importaba alguien tan desdeñoso como ese tipo?

**- Bueno, supongo que querrás pasar por tu casa, ¿no?** – como no reaccioné enseguida, Hao me dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz y me guiñó un ojo, con su buen ánimo de siempre.- **No te preocupes: hoy, nuestras vidas quedaron indiscutiblemente entrelazadas.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?**

**- Te explico en el camino. Ahora vamos, antes de que tus familiares te reporten como desaparecido.-** sonreí por la broma y él me miró entre divertido y extrañado; quizá, porque aunque era un chiste, se suponía que algo habría tenido que alarmarme un mínimo el hecho de llevar varias horas fuera de casa.

Después de todo, ni Hao ni Ren sabían mucho sobre mí…

_**Hao's POV**_

**- En la siguiente, dobla por la izquierda.**- me indicó, mirando por la ventanilla.

**- Qué ganas de volver tienes, azulito.**- ironicé. -** ¿Tanto te gusto?** – hice la pregunta de manera indirecta, más que nada, porque tampoco era asunto mío lo que pasara en su casa o no. Pero se trataba de Horo…

**- Se supone que estoy en la escuela ahora.-** rió por lo bajo, más serio de lo que lo había visto jamás. El rojo del semáforo me obligó a frenar.

**- Puedes decir que te castigaron.-** sugerí, con la simpleza que la experiencia me había brindado. Es decir, ¿quién no se había salido de clases alguna vez?

**- Ajá…**

**- Mm…** - el verde brilló y puse en marcha el automóvil, al igual que mi cabeza. No me gustaban sus silencios; normalmente, parecían impregnados de algo inexplicablemente afligido.- **¿Vives con tus padres?**

No solía interrogar a las personas y menos aún, a quienes habían tenido el honor de compartir mi noche; sin embargo, era un hecho que Horo iba a quedarse. Él era la excepción a mi regla del máximo de ocho horas con una conquista.

**- Con mi madre. Mi papá vive con mi hermana.**- apuntó hacia un atajo que, según lo que yo recordaba, terminaba en una calle cerrada. No era lejos de donde yo habitaba.

**- Cielos, de haber sabido, habríamos venido a pie.**- bajamos del auto y cuando estuve junto a él, me percaté de que no parecía ansioso por entrar al vecindario.- **Así que, ¿padres divorciados?**

- **Fue lo mejor para todos.-** le di un leve empujón hacia delante, para enseguida, caminar junto a él.

**- ¿Qué tan adentro es? –** quise saber, aprovechando de cambiar el tema de conversación. Por el momento, había obtenido suficiente información.

**- No tienes que acompañarme…**

Sin sabe por qué, me limité a ignorar su murmullo, apoderándome de su muñeca, como si hubiese tenido la menor idea de a dónde debía arrastrarlo – porque si algo estaba claro, era el hecho de que él no tenía ningún deseo de ir por sí mismo-.

**- Ahora, dime una cosa.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¿A qué hora sales de la escuela, cuando vas?**

_**Ren's POV**_

Lo primero que hice al llegar fue desconectar el teléfono, cuyo botón de mensajes ya brillaba, probablemente, desde hacía un par de horas. Acto seguido: ir al mini bar.

"_**Por mí que lo maten, igual va a ser más feliz como cadáver que en esta patética vida."**_

Quise creer que había tenido razón y que en el fondo, Marion estaba feliz, donde quiera que hubiese terminado.

Un sorbo amargo me secó los ojos, mientras el olor a vodka inundaba la habitación. Entonces, todo lo que había reprimido desde la ruptura me azotó de un solo golpe, ahora que ya nadie podía salir herido a parte de mí. Ella ya no estaba, como para odiarla o culparla de algo. Su cabello largo y rubio y sus ojos que parecían atravesarme y la manera en que todo le importaba un rábano habían desaparecido.

Nadie más, en todo el mundo, iba a ocupar el lugar de Marion Phauna y eso yo lo había sabido desde hacía algún tiempo, cuando la había visto con el otro tipo, cuando luego, fuera de su departamento, ella me había dicho sin hesitar siquiera que no planeaba fingir que me amaba, que no era así. Que lo sentía, pero no éramos el uno para el otro y que sabía que yo no quería su amistad, que no la necesitaba y lo comprendía y lo lamentaba, pero no iba a mentirme y decirme que quería intentarlo. Y en el fondo, yo había muerto antes que ella.

Las horas y el licor me pasaron la cuenta y cuando volví en mí, la cabeza me dolía como el infierno, tenía náuseas y el mediodía había expirado hacía bastante. Como una metralleta que acabó de joderme el cráneo, el timbre violó mis tímpanos.

**A**ntes de eso…

_**Horokeu's POV**_

**- … comida fría en el refrigerador. Tu hermana llamó, le dije que no sabía cuándo regresabas, así que volverá a llamar en la noche.**

**- ¿A dónde vas?** – interrogué, mirando a mi madre mientras se abotonaba su viejo abrigo gris. Para variar, mis palabras no llegaron hasta sus oídos. Tenía otras cosas en qué pensar.

**- Vuelvo entre las ocho y las nueve.-** fue su poco confiable despedida.

Fui al teléfono y marqué el número de mi padre, obviamente, no para hablarle a él, sino que a Pilika. No me sorprendió que una voz grabada me recordara, luego de unos segundos, que no habíamos pagado la cuenta. Tendría que aguardar hasta que mi hermana volviera a intentar dar conmigo.

Hacía dos semanas que no nos veíamos y era curioso cómo, a pesar de no vivir juntos, podía echarla de menos. Con el tiempo, me había acostumbrado a la ausencia de mi papá, incluso con sus esfuerzos inconstantes por mantenerse presente, pero algo me dolía en la idea de olvidarme, también, de mi hermanita…

Como tenía el teléfono en la mano, cuando sonó, a penas pasó un instante antes de que contestara, quizá, porque esperaba que fuera Pilika.

**- ¿Diga?**

**- ¡Horokeu Usui!** – pero no era ella, la voz no era lo suficientemente chillona.- **¿Dónde te metiste desde ayer? Te llamé a tu casa después de la escuela, pero me dijeron que no estabas y más tarde, volví a intentar y no había señales tuyas y ¡Hoy resulta que tampoco apareces…!**

**- Respira, Tamao, respira…** - le pedí, sonriendo ligeramente por su nerviosismo. En cierto modo, me gratificaba importarle, al menos, a una persona.

**- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer y por qué faltaste hoy?** – inquirió, con una voz demandante que sólo usaba muy de vez en cuando. Suspiré al darme cuenta de que no iba a ser fácil inventar algo convincente.

No era como si le debiera explicaciones, pero de algún modo, quería dárselas; quizá, porque necesitaba que alguien me las exigiera alguna vez. De todas formas, ella era mi amiga…

**- Bueno…**

Interrumpí mi inicio de mentira cuando, tras haberme acomodado sobre el sillón – porque era un hecho que me esperaba un largo diálogo-, mis ojos se toparon con una silueta que se recortaba detrás de la cortina blanquecina de la sala de estar de mi hogar: alguien había penetrado hasta el jardín anterior a la entrada y estaba observándome a través de la ventana, completamente indiferente a la posibilidad de que yo pudiese verle.

**- ¿Horo?** – la voz de Tamao, ya más normalizada, me despertó de la sorpresa, permitiéndome ser embargado, de lleno, por el miedo.

**- Espera…** - fue lo único que pude replicar, enderezándome en mi asiento para ver mejor al intruso. Un desagradable escalofrío me recorrió, cuando recordé que estaba completamente solo y al mismo tiempo, cuando noté que él llevaba el rostro cubierto.

No era una visita normal.

_**Hao's POV**_

Los comienzos de la tarde me sorprendieron cuando apagué el fax y me tumbé en el suelo, cansado de la rutina de siempre e impaciente por poder contar los billetes que me esperaban.

Durante un breve instante, recordé la expresión del azulito frente a su casa y lo extrañamente duro que me había sabido dejarlo allí; aún estando conciente de que era indispensable que nos encontráramos de nuevo para arreglar los detalles sobre el asunto de Fausto y la supuesta sociedad que -él creía- existía entre Horo, Ren y yo y sobre todo, que tenía varias otras cosas de qué ocuparme. Como, por ejemplo, de mi enlutado colega chino y las innumerables posibilidades de que se estuviese cortando las venas…

_Já, como si tuviera las bolas…_

Sonriendo de costado por mi tranquilizante pensamiento, me senté en mi lugar para contestar el celular, que había comenzado a vibrar sobre la baja mesa junto a mí – estaba en silencio a causa de las _corteses_ insistencias de cierto chino neurótico-.

**- Dios del sexo, a su servicio.-** atendí, luego de constatar que me llamaban desde un celular y por ende, que no se trataba de alguien de la oficina. Claro, en un caso distinto, no habría habido mucha diferencia… Ninguna, de hecho.

_**- ¿Perdón?**_

A pesar de la mala señal de la llamada y de mi cansancio, no necesité dos segundos para reconocer su voz.

**- …Anna.**

_**- Ah, veo que sí eras tú, después de todo.**_

**- …-** abrí la boca, intentando encontrar algo qué decirle, una pregunta, un saludo, cualquier cosa. Pero la estupefacción, cosa inusual, me había dejado mudo.

_**- Supongo que te preguntarás por qué llamo…**_

Mierda, pensé, no tienes idea. Del otro lado de la línea, la única chica por la que había entendido que el alma nos puede doler dejó nacer un breve silencio, durante el cual los recuerdos relampaguearon, confusos, dentro de mi cabeza.

Anna Kyouyama, rubia, seria, estrafalariamente sencilla. Anna, el tipo de chica aburrida con la que terminaba cansándome de flirtear y sin embargo, la única con la que no había conseguido hacerlo. Anna, la chica de Yoh, mi hermano gemelo.

_**- Hao, ¿me estás escuchando?**__ –_ preguntó, casi tímidamente, aunque eso era prácticamente imposible. Si bien no la estaba viendo, yo sabía que nada habría hecho que perdiera su fuerza de voluntad.

**- S-sí, ehm… Sí. Y sí, es una buena pregunta.**

_**- No sabía a quién… recurrir…**_

**- ¿Tienes un problema?** – salté, mientras todas las probabilidades pasaban velozmente a través de mi mente, encegueciéndome.

Y entendí que, a pesar del tiempo, seguía amándola.

**E**ntonces…

_**Horokeu's POV**_

Salí por la puerta trasera con aquella rapidez torpe que el miedo brindaba a mis piernas, sin atreverme a voltear la cabeza para ver si me seguían, atravesé el patio sin vida al que daba paso y trepé la reja oxidada como pude, para luego saltar al exterior.

Aún podía escuchar a Tamao preguntándome que qué tenía, que por qué me había callado de golpe. Eso me hacía sentir un poco culpable, pero algo me había forzado a salir de mi casa lo antes posible. Algo así como instinto…

Llegué al inicio de la calle que se abría a todas las otras, lo que significaba que estaba un poco más a salvo que antes.

**- ¡Oye…! **– hasta un llamado ronco me atravesó: alguien corría, desde detrás de mí, hacia donde me había detenido**.- ¡Maldición!** – sólo con percatarme de la hostilidad que emanaba y aún más atemorizado por el sonido de pasos que se acercaban, reinicié mi carrera, sin saber a dónde escapar.

La gente me miraba extrañada y me percaté de que ahora, yo era ese sujeto que corre junto a los demás en la calle, ése al que nadie entiende y al que es difícil no quedarse mirando para intentar comprender el por qué de su apuro.

¿A dónde ir? Llevaba una cuadra corriendo, con el corazón al borde de la explosión, cuando me di cuenta de que era ilógicamente evidente.

**Y**…

Golpeé apresuradamente la puerta, aún algo desconfiado de mi orientación; después de todo, las únicas veces que había ido donde Hao había estado o muy ebrio como para preocuparme del piso y el número o sencillamente, en su compañía, lo que comprendía otro tipo de relajo, distinto al del alcohol pero a presente, igual de perjudicante. Así que, en resumen, esperaba no haberme equivocado…

**- ¿Horo?** – abrió más pronto de lo que yo habría esperado y en cuanto lo hizo, me sentí inexplicablemente aliviado, como si él hubiese estado hecho de un material distinto al mío y por consiguiente, fuese imposible que me lastimaran a su lado.

Algo en mi expresión debió de haberle comunicado, en parte, lo que sucedía, puesto que me contempló brevemente y enseguida, me hizo pasar. Cuando cerró la puerta, noté que sostenía, en una mano, las llaves de su auto.

**- ¿Ibas a salir?** – era algo tonto hacer una pregunta como ésa, quizá, porque no me importaba demasiado qué hubiese estado a punto de hacer mientras a mí me perseguía un psicópata.

Por otro lado… tampoco quería importunarlo.

**- ¿Qué rayos te sucede? –** ignorando mi interrogación inicial, llevó una mano a mi mentón y me obligó a mirarlo, mientras posaba la otra en mi hombro. Me estaba examinando y eso no fue muy tranquilizador.

**- Había alguien fuera de mi casa… me estaba espiando y… -** hasta entonces, no había notado lo difícil que se me había vuelto hablar, probablemente, por haber corrido tanto o por el susto que había pasado. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y al abrirlos, no lo encontré ni sorprendido ni ligeramente asustado… sino que únicamente enojado.

**- Demonios… **

Hao tomó firmemente mi mano y acto seguido, volvió a abrir y me llevó hasta las escaleras.

**- ¿No es más fácil por el ascensor?** – solté, medio ido por tantas extrañezas en un día. Al menos, me estaba calmando un poco.

**- No tenemos tiempo.-** se limitó a "explicar", si a eso se le podía llamar una explicación. Y es que no me ayudaba a comprender nada en absoluto.

En menos de tres minutos, ya nos encontrábamos arriba de su auto y se me ocurrió hacer la brillante pregunta de a dónde íbamos.

**- Voy a tener que dejarte con Ren.**- quitó su vista del camino y la fijó en mí, pero yo tuve que desviarla hacia la ventana.

No quise exigirle un por qué de su actuar; no era como si fuese mi niñera o mi mejor amigo y tampoco me apetecía enterarme de que yo era una molestia y que había decidido compartir la lata con Ren, para variar un poco.

**- ¿Alguna vez te hablé de Anna?**

**- ¿Anna?** – repetí, entre ausente y débil. Algo en mi anterior suposición me había dolido un poco más de lo que habría esperado.

**- Anna**… - un corto silencio pareció servirle de impulso.-** Era la novia de mi hermano.**

**- ¿Amiga tuya?** – intenté adivinar, basándome en lo poco que se podía sacar de su frase.

**- No realmente. Bueno…** - volvió a mirarme, en cuanto la luz roja centelleó sobre el vidrio. Su semblante estaba muy distinto**.- Tal vez fue como una amiga, no sabría decirte.**

**- ¿Ella…?**

**- No, Anna no ha muerto.-** soltó una risita, menos pícara de lo normal; de todos modos, me serenó su aclaración. Por lo menos, momentáneamente.

Otro silencio reinó dentro del vehículo y cuando volvió a hablar, fue como si lo estuviera oyendo por primera vez. No sonaba como el estafador del bar.

**- Es la única chica a la que he querido, que me ha importado de veras…- **lo miré de soslayo y me aclaró:-** Nunca pasó nada, ya te dije que era la novia de mi hermano.**

**- Pero… ya… ¿Ya no lo es? **– me atreví a atar los cabos sueltos, a punto de sentirme mal por lo que oía. No me agradaba saber que a Hao, algo le había salido mal.

**- No… Pero nunca podría…** - suspiró, mientras volvía arrancar. No sé por qué motivo, supe que lo que diría sería triste, antes de que pronunciara:- **Yoh murió hace cinco años. Nunca terminaron.**

El último de nuestros silencios fue doloroso y no tan corto como los anteriores. Mi voz salió vidriosa.

**- Lo siento mucho.**

_**Ren's POV**_

**- ¡Mierda…!** – mascullé, yendo a abrir. Al menos, no me costaba tanto moverme, aunque mi cabeza no estaba cooperando.

Abrí la puerta y un Hao Asakura serio me saludó con la mirada; aunque la mía no se ocupó mucho de él, ya que Hoto-hoto estaba a su lado y fue a él a quien me quedé mirando.

**- ¿Qué?** – fue lo único que atiné a inquirir. El menor de los tres desvió la vista y me dieron ganas de obligarlo a encararme, quizá, por el mal humor que la resaca me producía.

Quizá.

**- Le hicieron una visita.-** Hao palmeó el hombro de Horo, mientras mi cerebro procesaba las palabras.- **Tiene que quedarse contigo, yo voy a salir de la ciudad.**

**- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?**

**- Asuntos personales.**

_Estúpido…_

**- Me vale madre lo de tu viaje, idiota. Me refería a lo de que el enano se quede. Acaso, ¿me viste cara de guarda-espaldas?**

**- Horo, ¿quién está en tu casa**? – al principio, cabreado como estaba, creí que mi informal colega estaba tratando de cambiar el tema, pero antes de que yo lo acusara, oí la respuesta.

**- Nadie… B-bueno…, yo.**

**- ¿A qué hora va a haber alguien?** – Horo-horo no respondió y maldije a Hao por lo bajo.

Porque cinco minutos después, éste último se había largado a quizá dónde y yo tenía al bobo de pelo celeste sentado en mi sofá.

**- ¿Y? Estoy esperando una respuesta.** – me acomodé a su lado, sin intención de ofrecerle espacio o tranquilidad o lo que fuera que esperaba. Seguía desagradándome que hubiesen escogido mi hogar como una guardería.

**- ¿Cómo?** – salió de su pequeño trance, aunque sus facciones seguían algo contraídas por la confusión y el descoloque.

**- Quiero saber a qué hora llegan papá y mamá, genio. No estoy para hacer fiestas en pijama con menores de edad.**

**- ¿No puedes ser un poco amable, sólo por hoy?** – me preguntó directamente, algo irritado por mi sarcasmo. Nada nuevo, por cierto.

**- Nop. Quiero que te largues**.- le dije sin miramientos, analizando su semblante. Bajó ligeramente la cabeza, como no queriendo que me percatara y articuló _esas_ palabras. Las que complicarían todo.

**- Sólo has como si no estuviera, ¿sí?** – bajó los decibeles, hasta que su tono era el de un susurro.- **Pero no me obligues a volver… por favor…**

Esa faceta era suya, ya la había visto anteriormente, pero con menos claridad: era su lado triste, el que llevaba dentro y que según lo deducible, nadie estaba permitido de ver. Era, precisamente, ese lado suyo el que me volvía loco.

**- …**

Como estaba sentado junto a mí, sólo necesité girarme un mínimo.

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**- ¿Nunca te callas, Hoto-hoto?**

Deslicé una mano hasta tomar su mejilla y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, mi encargué de acariciar sus labios con la punta de mi lengua, antes de introducir la última dentro de su boca, mientras mis propios labios se apegaban a los suyos.

**- Hn…** - tomado de improviso por mi acción repentina, él no atinó a hacer el menor movimiento, lo que me facilitó la tarea de, sin dejar de besarlo, tumbarlo en el sofá.- **Esper… Espera…** - murmuró en cuanto, necesitando respirar, liberé temporalmente su boca.

**- Dime…** - a horcajadas sobre él y con mi rostro a centímetro y medio del suyo, sentí su aliento caliente abanicando el mío propio, brindando a la atmósfera algo muy sugerente y difícil de ignorar.

**- ¿Por qué…? ¿P-por qué me…? **– entonces, me percaté de que aunque a penas había comenzado, él ya estaba más que agitado. Después de todo, tenía menos experiencia.

**- ¿Quieres saber por qué te besé?** – interrogué, apegándonos más. Su cuerpo vibraba entre el mío y el sofá. Me miró de una manera que no supe identificar, asintiendo con la cabeza y yo me enserié.**- Ojalá lo supiera.**

Porque no entendía; no entendía por qué demonios de pronto lo deseaba tanto, por qué ese chico era tierno a veces o sencillamente, un estorbo o un niño o un misterio. Tampoco entendí – enteramente- el por qué de su reacción.

**- ¡Quítate!**

**- ¿Qué estás haciendo? **– cuestioné. Intentó empujar mi pecho con sus manos, pero sujeté sus muñecas.

**- Sacándote de encima mío. **- gruñó en respuesta. El Horo de siempre había vuelto y sin embargo, eso no me hizo desistir.

**- Y qué si no lo hago.**- lo reté, sabiéndome triunfador. Era definitivo: no iba a dejarlo irse así como así. Tampoco tenía opción, al final.

**- ¡No estoy para juegos! ¿¿No querías que me largara?? ¡Pues perfecto: SUÉLTAME!**

Comenzó a patalear vanamente, en un intento casi desesperado por verse liberado. Confundido por el cambio, me encargué de seguir sujetando sus muñecas, pero sólo con una mano. Algo en su variabilidad me había molestado.

**- ¿Quién te crees, Hoto?** – siseé, cogiendo su mandíbula para inmovilizar su rostro. Sus ojos paralizaron los míos y recién entonces me di cuenta de que eran increíblemente brillantes.

**- No sabía que eras un violador**.- me retó, fingiendo ser rudo. Pero yo sabía que no lo era; ya lo había visto vulnerable y sin saber por qué, necesitaba encargarme de quitarle esa máscara tan absurda.

Tal vez, porque con la mía me bastaba.

**- No lo soy.**- fingí indiferencia ante sus palabras crudas, aunque me intrigaba saber cuánto le había costado decirlas.**- Acaso, ¿prefieres a Hao?** – disparé, mientras la mano que había tomado su cara bajaba desde su cuello hasta el comienzo del pecho.

**- ¿Qué, si así es?** – replicó con una pregunta, pero no me detuve a indagar en ello. Me tenía ocupado su dificultad para hablar, aparentemente provocada por el tacto de mi mano en su pecho. Seguí bajando y lo vi sonrojar.-** P-para…**

**- Él no es mejor que yo; ambos somos igual de hijos de puta, ¿sabes? **– le informé, a punto de ladear una sonrisa por el temblor que lo invadía.

_Te mueres de placer y yo me muero de ganas de tomarte._

**- El sí parece humano.**- me lanzó en pleno rostro y durante una fracción de segundo, tuve la impresión de que habían desnudado mi alma de la manera más humillante. Como defensa, terminé de acariciar su cadera y llegué hasta su entrepierna.-** ¡N-no! **– cerró fuertemente los ojos, entre enojado por su debilidad y avergonzado. Un toque de inocencia que aún no había perdido y que hizo aparecer en mi pecho una cálida sensación sin nombre.

**- ¿Me detengo ahora, Hoto?** – inquirí, sonando molesto. ¿Tanto me había afectado nuestro diálogo?

-** Haz lo que quieras, imbécil.**

-** No me insultes, idiota.**- lo besé salvajemente, reiniciando las caricias.

**- ¡Aah, ah!** – ladeó la cabeza, intentando alejar su rostro de mí; quizá, para que no viera que lo disfrutaba. Pero era inútil: yo le gustaba, estaba más que claro.

-** Eres patético…** - lo insulté, sin dejar de tocarlo lentamente. Sus mejillas estaban cada vez más carmesí y me percaté de que no iba a aguantar mucho más sin actuar en serio.- **¿Que te suelte? Ni siquiera puedes hablar…**

**- Aah, n-no… ¡Aaah-ah!** – él giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, cada vez más agitado y finalmente, dejé su entrepierna y solté sus dos muñecas, para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y acomodarme sobre él.

Mi lengua se adentró en sus labios una vez más y esta vez, sus brazos me rodearon el cuello. Puse una de mis piernas entre las suyas, lo que me ayudó a notar que él también me deseaba: mi tacto había hecho estragos en su zona baja. Satisfecho por mi descubrimiento, comencé a deshacerme de su ropa.

**- ¿Qué harás si ese tipo te encuentra? ¿Vas a dejar que te maten?-** no estaba en mi sano juicio, a tal extremo su esencia me alborotaba las hormonas. Ante ambas ideas, lo sentí temblar y lo sujeté con brusquedad.

**- Ustedes… ¡Ah! Tú… N-No vas a dejar que eso suceda… **- declaró entre besos. Ambos habíamos quedado únicamente en pantalón y llevé mis labios a su pecho, mientras él lamía mis dedos en un desesperado intento de silenciarse.

**- ¿Cómo sabes? **– conseguí rebatirle, causando, con un choque de caderas, un gemido compartido.

**- No… no vas a permitirlo… **- esta vez, él fue quien inició el beso, apegando nuestros cuerpos, por primera vez, por iniciativa propia. No le impedí el contacto.

-** No.**- admití, sin darle tiempo de ver mi expresión facial. Yo mismo ignoraba cuál era y por lo mismo, me encargué de besarlo apasionadamente, haciendo que se olvidara del tema.

**- ¡Aah-aaaah-ah, Ren…!** – me sentí endurecer al oír mi nombre en sus labios y me llené de júbilo: éramos sólo él y yo, sin nadie de por medio. Él era mío.

Desabroché sus pantalones. Tenía prisa y no obstante, algo me impulsó a hacerlo lentamente, con delicadeza. Al verle la cara, supe que debía de obrar así.

**- Ah… **- terminé por gemir, en cuanto lo obligué a sentarse para entrechocar nuestras caderas. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y parte de su espalda y los suyos viajaban por mi espalda.

**- O-oye… Mhm… **- no necesitó decir más: era evidente que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo.

Lo empujé contra el respaldo del sofá, haciéndolo soltar un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores y bajé sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas, dejándolo en ropa interior. Recostado, Horo se retorcía de impaciencia y placer, dándome una imagen demasiado erótica como para resistirme. Tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Lo besé una vez más y al fin, él mismo se dio la tarea de bajar mi propia prenda para, acto seguido arquear la espalda, jadeante: mi mano derecha se había infiltrado en su última vestimenta.

- **¡¡AAAH-AH-AAAH!!**

**- Nh…** - Besé su cuello, mientras lo hacía voltearse levemente y justo cuando estuvo de espaldas a mí, lo sentí titubear ligeramente. Puesto que a pesar de no ser virgen, siempre parecía asustado en cuanto las cosas iban a cambiar; ya yo lo había descubierto.

Llevé mi otra mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla con delicadeza, haciendo una pausa en cuanto a la pasión para darle un espacio a la ternura. Horo apegó su rostro a mi mano, como temiendo el fin del contacto y me rendí.

**- No voy a permitir que nada te suceda.-** admití, cerrando los ojos. Era una verdad tan absoluta, que me mareaba su significado. No podría vivir si a él lo lastimaban. Así de sencillo.

Se relajó considerablemente y deseé haber podido verle los ojos en ese momento. Lentamente, terminé de desnudarlo y con cuidado, me adentré en él.

**- Nh…nha…**

**- ¿Aguantas, Hoto?** – enterré la nariz en sus cabellos, extasiado ante la simple anticipación de lo que sucedería. Todo lo relacionado a él, a nosotros, de un momento a otro, resultaba electrizante.

**- Sigue.**- casi me ordenó, pero no me molesté en hacérselo notar.

Finalmente, comencé empujar su cuerpo hacia delante, contra el respaldo del mueble, provocando un jadeo más fuerte, ahora, por parte de ambos. Yo tenía el pecho bañado en sudor; lo recargué contra su espalda, aumentando ínfimamente el ritmo, mientras mis manos masajeaban su hombría.

**- ¡Ren, ren…!**

**- Ah… Horok-keu…** - articulé su nombre completo, mientras el éxtasis se acrecentaba al igual que la velocidad. En poco tiempo, nuestros gritos llenaban la habitación.

**- ¡AAAAH, NO PARES, NO PARES…! ¡AAH-AH-AAAAAH-AH!**

**- ¡AH, HORO-HORO…! ¡NH…!**

Sin soltar su miembro, liberé una de mis manos para obligarlo a lamerla. Él la mordió, ahogando momentáneamente sus gemidos, que me excitaban tanto como mi toque a él.

**- ¡¡REN, AH…!!**

**- ¡Aaah…!**

Terminamos casi al mismo tiempo, él, un poco antes. Cayó contra el respaldo y para sostenerlo, rodeé su cintura con un brazo, para enseguida hacernos sentar sobre el mueble. Su respiración había enloquecido, más incluso que la mía y su cuerpo estaba húmedo, increíblemente apetecible.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé contemplándolo, mas de un momento a otro, recargó su frente en mi pecho, aún jadeante y yo me limité a quedarme inmóvil. En un determinado momento, quise apartarme, dejarlo allí e ir a ducharme y seguir con mi maldita vida sin dejar que un revolcón común y corriente influyera en su equilibrio…

**- Es una promesa, Ren…**

Pero era demasiado tarde para eso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**¡Feliz Navidad para las seguidoras de la mejor pareja del perro mundo! xD**

**Como dije, actualización masiva y aquí tenemos la primera n.n**

**No sé qué decir… les he obsequiado un capítulo especialmente largo (casi 3 páginas más de lo usual, ****WOW**** ¬¬) y pues espero que les haya gustado (babea).**

**Lo de Hao no fue algo del momento, se me había ocurrido desde… antes O.OU xD**

**Eso sería. Pásenla cool n.n**

**¡Nos vemos en breve:B**

**S.W**


	5. 5

**5**

_**Hao's POV**_

Antes de marcharme, lancé un último vistazo a Horo, diciéndome que más le valía al chinito comportarse de manera decente. Si otras hubiesen sido las circunstancias, evidentemente, no lo habría pensado dos veces antes de invitarlo a quedarse conmigo – y yo estaba seguro, de algún modo, de que sus padres no se interesarían demasiado como para oponerse… -; sin embargo, las cosas estaban como estaban y sólo podía confiar en que alguien como Horo-horo sería algo así como el gran caso singular de dispensación, para alguien como Ren.

**- Puta madre…**

Había tráfico, demasiado y paralelamente, la otra vía, de sentido contrario, estaba completamente libre a esa hora. Solución: aprovechar lo que se me daba.

Acelerando, me moví hasta quedar del lado opuesto de la autopista, sin hacer caso de uno o dos gritos de gente considerada indicándome que iba hacia el rumbo equivocado. Después de todo, no sólo se trataba de mí, un amante de los riesgos: se trataba, al final, de ella… De Anna.

**P**ara entonces…

_**Horokeu's POV**_

Lleno de impotencia, miré por la ventana, sin lograr descifrar cuál había sido mi error.

**- Si tienes hambre, hay comida china en el congelador.-** la voz endurecida de Ren me llegó desde cerca; me volteé y lo encontré parado a unos cuantos metros, detrás de mí.

**- Genial.**

Volví a contemplar el urbano paisaje al que la morada donde nos hallábamos tenía vista y para mi sorpresa, él no se marchó, como yo había temido y esperado que lo hiciera.

**- Por casualidad, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué demonios impulsó a Hao a desaparecer del mapa de repente?**

**- Una chica.-** me limité a indicarle, suponiendo que conocía las circunstancias mejor que yo. Aunque ellos no lo demostraran concretamente, me parecía que, en el fondo, Hao y él eran amigos.

**- … Ya veo.**

Era insólito cómo ni la indiferencia de mi mamá ni la persecución de aquel psicópata, en la tarde ni la historia de Hao se comparaban al simple hecho de Ren murmurando un _"Ahora, busca algo en qué entretenerte, enano" _al momento de desbaratarme.

Sí, me sentía trastornado; porque alguien como él podía lastimarme y ni siquiera se detenía a evidenciarlo, sólo lo hacía y ya.

**- Está oscuro.**

Arribando al colmo del patetismo, murmuré palabras vacías, más que nada, para mí mismo, con la impresión de que nunca había dejado de ser uno solo contra el resto del mundo. Recargué mi frente contra el cristal frío.

Ignoro cuánto tiempo permanecí de ese modo; mas lo cierto es que, en cuanto tuve el valor de volverme, Ren ya no estaba allí. Quizá, se había ido incluso desde antes de que yo hablara…

_**Ren's POV**_

**- Ahora, busca algo en qué entretenerte, enano.-** no había sido mi intención ser tan cruel, no aquella vez y sin embargo, me bastó verlo por el rabillo del ojo, mientras me ponía de pie y tomaba mi ropa, para entender que él debía estarme considerando una de las personas más inhumanas sobre toda la superficie terrestre.

**- …**

Horo no replicó nada, sólo se quedó allí, sin moverse o reclamarme el hecho de estarle diciendo, prácticamente, que había tenido sexo con él solamente para que nuestra espera por la llegada del idiota de Hao no se me hiciera tan larga. Y como siempre, me escapé: me encerré en mi baño, me vestí y me senté sobre los azulejos helados, apoyando la cabeza en ambas manos; sin la más remota intención de quitar el cerrojo y aguardando algo cuya identidad yo mismo desconocía completamente.

Pasó un lapso indefinible de tiempo y cuando finalmente salí, él veía por la ventana, nuevamente vestido.

**- Si tienes hambre, hay comida china en el congelador.**

Comprendí que todos mis intentos serían vanos: por más que me atormentara, no podía ser diferente de como ya era. No podía mejorar, era incapaz de demostrar nada y hacía mucho que se me había hecho tarde para cambiar resuelta y compactamente.

**- Genial. – **su débil respuesta contrastó de manera absoluta con todo lo emitido por mí, anteriormente y me pregunté por qué éramos tan diferentes y principalmente, por qué, tratándose, indiscutiblemente, de mi opuesto, yo parecía preferirlo a él cada vez más.

**- Por casualidad, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué demonios impulsó a Hao a desaparecer del mapa de repente?**

También, reconocí que no iba a dejarlo solo; porque había prometido no permitir que nada le sucediera y el hecho de abandonarlo, yo sabía, no iba a ser _"nada"_. Aunque estaba muy al tanto de lo indudablemente duro que me resultaría luchar contra mí mismo con el fin de adquirir una actitud ínfimamente razonable.

**- Una chica.**

**- … Ya veo.**

¿Que qué me consternó más, si su brevedad o la información misma? Yo nunca conocería la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Decidí optar por una vía más sencilla y simultáneamente, menos riesgosa: la distracción. Y una duda me azotó: _una chica_.

Al instante, el nombre de Anna me vino a la mente y un impulso de lealtad me forzó a una determinación: debía contactar con Hao y advertirle, aunque fuese a mi poco diplomática manera, para que no se dejara llevar por sus propios fantasmas, como yo solía permitirme hacer. Él era un idiota, era cierto; mas, tal y como lo había indicado Horo-horo antes, sí resultaba humano – al contrario mío- y no merecía ser miserable del modo en que se estaba arriesgando a terminar siéndolo, con el amor por causa.

Antes de salir de la estancia, un murmullo me alertó sobre lo difícil que sería arreglar otro asunto que nada tenía que ver con mi colega.

**- Está oscuro.**

Pero también, me alivió saberme seguro de que, efectivamente, yo no lo dejaría.

**M**ientras…

_**Hao's POV**_

_**- ¡Cuidado, idiota! **_

_**- ¡¿Acaso estás loco!?**_ – acostumbrado a ignorar los gritos de Ren, no me fue difícil hacer lo mismo con los de los conductores a los que estuve a punto de chocar a lo largo de mi inestable trayecto hacia la casa que buscaba.

Era pequeña, muy sencilla y estaba ubicada de tal modo que quienes no conocieran su existencia no fuesen a reparar en ella; al menos, no sin fijarse. Saqué mi automóvil de la carretera, no sin alivio por haberme librado, al fin, de tantos bocinazos frenéticos y la posibilidad de otra multa más para mi abastecida colección. Claro, no es que me importara mucho, tampoco; el dinero, yo lo tenía.

Salí de mi vehículo, luego de aparcarlo a varios metros de la vivienda y a la vez, relativamente lejos de la vista de cualquiera que pudiese conducir observando el paisaje; a paso firme, me acerqué hasta la entrada.

**- …Hola.**

Anna estaba sentada sobre uno de los tres diminutos escalones que antecedían a la destartalada portezuela de principal, con sus brazos abrazando tranquilamente sus rodillas y el cabello suelto, tan escuetamente perfecto como siempre. Esperando que no notara el leve titubeo que mi caminar sufrió en cuanto la percibí, alcé una mano para contestar su inexpresivo saludo, sin pasar por alto el detalle de que los años no le habían quitado ni su seriedad natural ni mucho menos, su belleza.

**- Llegaste temprano.**

**- Tomé el camino más corto.**- no era mentira, después de todo.

Se puso de pie cansinamente, permitiéndome contemplarla en todo su esplendor.

Desde que nos conocíamos, ella siempre había sido alta, fina e inspiradora de mucho respeto, quizá, por lo difícil que era verla sonreír o bien, por lo imposible que era verla llorar.

**- Adelante.-** sin dudarlo, la seguí hasta quedar frente a la puerta, que ella abrió desganadamente para invitarme a pasar.

Sin lascivia alguna, eché un breve vistazo fugaz a sus pálidas y naturalmente elegantes piernas, que su vestido corto e insípido no alcanzaba a cubrir del todo. Contrariamente a mis expectativas, en vista de mi supuesto disimulo, ella no pasó esto por alto.

**- Veo que sigues igual de observador que siempre.**

**- Que no te quepa la menor duda.-** ladeé una sonrisa, reconociendo actitudes de años anteriores, al momento que llegábamos hasta una mezcla de sala de estar y comedor.

**- ¿Algo de beber? – **ofreció sin el menor entusiasmo (lo que ensanchó mi sonrisa), invitándome a tomar asiento en un desgastado pero bien mantenido sofá de género color rosado pálido.

**- ¿Qué me tienes? –** pregunté con el único propósito de fastidiarla. Al ver su mirada escéptica, supe que lo había conseguido.

**- Lo que te apetezca. Yo lo busco en mi bodega.-** riendo por lo bajo ante su tono sarcástico, que me recordó un poco al de Ren, la contemplé mientras se sentaba en un banquito de madera frente a donde yo me había instalado.

Y adiviné que no todo estaba olvidado y que ella, simplemente, no volvería a verme como a un sujeto cualquiera junto al cual sentarse; después de todo, ambos sabíamos que todo era distinto del principio, para bien o para mal. Tosí una vez, con la garganta súbitamente seca y la miré directamente a los ojos, ignorando las punzantes sensaciones que quisieron salir a superficie.

**- Dime, ¿qué es lo que necesitas precisamente?**

_**Horokeu's POV**_

**- ¿A dónde crees que vas?**

**- ¿Cómo?**

Al distinguir sus pasos acercándose hacia donde me encontraba, opté por voltearme, chocando así con su expresión ligeramente ceñuda.

**- Es un poco tarde como para que los niños salgan a jugar**.- rodé los ojos, renovando mi anterior determinación; no estaba dispuesto a soportar su mal carácter, no más.

**- No pienso quedarme contigo.**

Girándome nuevamente, me evité la molestia de constatar qué semblante le habrían provocado mis palabras; no obstante, su palma chocó contra la puerta aún cerrada, produciendo un estruendo que me sobresaltó un poco. De espaldas a él, sentí su aliento cerca de mi nuca.

**- No tenemos opción, ¿verdad?**

**- En realidad, sí…** - cerré los ojos, intentando enfriar mi mente. Como un salvavidas, la imagen de Hao vino a mi memoria.**- Esperaré a que Hao vuelva y ya. No creo que tarde mucho.**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?** – su tono era neutro y deduje que le importaba muy poco, verdaderamente, todo el asunto, lo que me hizo imaginar que no sería tan difícil persuadirlo de permitirme largarme de una buena vez.

**- ¿Qué rayos importa?** – contraataqué, aguardando a que dejara de impedirme la salida, cosa que no sucedió. Tras un breve silencio, Ren volvió a hablar, esta vez, con una calma que me anonadó.

**- Espero que te guste la carne mongoliana, hay mucha.**

**Y**…

De una u otra manera, acabé sentado frente a una extensa mesa de caoba que ocupaba casi la totalidad del comedor, llena de distintos platillos chinos recalentados en el microondas nuevo de Ren, quien, a su vez, se instaló del lado contrario, frente a mí.

**- Sírvete.-** se limitó a gruñir y aunque mis ojos estaban clavados en mi plato, me dio la impresión de que los suyos no me abandonaron enseguida.

Lo oí ponerse de pie e ir por algo velozmente y poco después, una copa de vino tinto me saludaba junto al recipiente con rollos de pescado; el halo rojizo del líquido se reflejó en el posavasos color crema y me entretuve contemplándolo, olvidándome temporalmente de la incomodidad y estupefacción que la situación me inspiraba.

**- Demonios, no pienso decirlo de nuevo, ¿entiendes**? – lo avisté, saliendo de mi corta hipnosis, para darme cuenta de que él ya se había servido de todo un poco y se disponía a tomar sus cubiertos. Acto seguido, lo imité, aún algo titubeante, aunque sin descubrir el verdadero por qué**.- Al fin.**

**- … Voy a necesitar un teléfono.-** hablé, al cabo de un rato, mientras las especias de la cena y media copa de vino acababan de arder en mi garganta. Supuse que si le comentaba el hecho, sólo me ganaría una sarta de sarcasmos acerca de que yo era un pendejo sin resistencia y etcétera, por lo que preferí guardarme las quejas.

**- Claro: tus **_**papis**_**.-** ironizó y acabé por irritarme y le hice un gesto obsceno con el dedo, en vista de que mi boca estaba llena de arroz y verduras. Por fortuna, luego de esto, todo pareció marchar como lo habría hecho en un principio: insultos sin violencia y silencios breves intercalados en sucesión.

Sin que me diera cuenta, me encontré consultándole cosas sin importancia, como si es que le gustaba mucho la comida china, si sabía cocinar, cuál era su color favorito y hacía cuánto que vivía donde nos encontrábamos actualmente. Es que, talvez, se trataba solamente de detalles insignificantes, mas el hecho de que fuesen sobre él, por alguna enojosa razón, les restaba, a mis ojos, irrelevancia.

Poco rato después, por fin, estuve de pie frente al teléfono de Ren, quien lo había mantenido, por motivos que no quise averiguar, pero no difíciles de indagar, desconectado hasta entonces.

**- Sé breve, ¿sí? Porque no tengo ni la más remota intención de lavar tu loza sucia.**

**- Hm…** - entrecerrando los ojos, me tragué la respuesta, concentrándome en lo que podría decirle a mi madre. Tras suspirar, marqué mi número, recargando la mitad de mi espalda contra la pared, mientras mi mano libre repercutía nerviosamente contra la mesita en donde descansaba el aparato.

Un tilín.

Ren, ya de pie, tomó la botella de vino de la mesa y su copa y abandonó el comedor; mi vista se deslizó hasta el marco de fotos redondeado que había sobre el pequeño mueble: dentro del primero, una mujer de rasgos chinos sonreía con benevolencia.

_**- Mierda...-**_ oí venir desde la cocina y supuse, por el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose, que, desde entonces, al juego de copas de Ren le faltaría una pieza.

Segundo tilín. Un breve silencio.

¿Qué había sido de Tamao? ¿Habría vuelto a llamarme? ¿Lo habría hecho mi hermana, quizá? No había modo de saberlo…

Tercer tilín. Nada.

**- ¿Qué hora es? –** pregunté en voz bien alta, no habiendo localizado ningún reloj a la vista. Retornando de la cocina, Ren se limitó a replicar sin aportar ningún tipo de sátira.

**- Va a ser medianoche.**

_**Ren's POV**_

Con un ligero mareo, me desplomé sobre la silla más cercana, decidiendo levantar la mesa otro día o por último, invitar cordialmente a Horo a hacerlo. Después de todo, él no era, exactamente, una visita.

Tras un lapso relativamente corto de tiempo, mayor parte de mi letargo se había ido – mal que mal, yo ya tenía un nivel relativamente alto de aguante a los efectos del alcohol- y fui junto al rincón del teléfono, en donde él me daba, una vez más aquel día, la espalda. Alzando una ceja, me pregunté por qué eso me molestaba tanto.

-** … -** aguardé para escuchar qué tanto hablaba, pero su voz nunca me llegó. Tras unos instantes, adiviné.: **- ¿No contestan?**

**- … No.** – así y todo, el auricular seguía junto a su oreja y él seguía sin articular palabra, sumergido en una espera que supe le dolía. Finalmente, sin apuro, colgó.

**- Veo que no eres una fuente de preocupaciones para los tuyos.**

No replicó y yo sólo contemplé su espalda, sus hombros escuálidos y su cabello ahora desordenado. Intenté suponer cuál habría sido mi aspecto a su edad y también, si es que yo habría lucido, alguna vez, tan infantil como él, tan dulcemente atrayente o quizá, en alguna ocasión, increíblemente impertinente.

Se volteó lentamente, sorprendiéndome al enseñar una sonrisa cansada que me desgarró algo de adentro: se parecía a la de Marion y eso no podía ser bueno. Rascándose el revuelto flequillo, bajó la cabeza.

**- Supongo que así es mejor…**

Inconscientemente, mi pulgar acarició la piel bajo sus ojos, violácea por la reinante oscuridad en mi hogar. Sus pupilas, también oscurecidas, me atravesaron.

**- ¿No tienes algo dulce?**

**E**n esos instantes…

_**Hao's POV**_

**- … mañana mismo, a primera hora. ¿Vale?**

**- No tienes que…**

**- Quiero asegurarme de que cumplan, después de todo, soy el jefe.**

**- Y eso, todavía no puedo creerlo.**

Tras haber cerrado las cortinas, Anna prendió la luz de la habitación, dejando que destellos artificiales bañaran su cabellera, haciéndome sentir tal y como la primera vez que la había visto: sinceramente admirado.

Inquirí si quería salir a comer, sabiendo de antemano que se negaría. A continuación, me di la libertad de registrar la única alacena de su diminuta cocina, encontrándola menos llena de lo que habría preferido.

**- Mañana te llevo de compras.**

**- No soy ninguna obra de caridad, tarado.**

Algo en mi pecho se removió por el insulto, aunque por motivos completamente distintos a los imaginables: yo era el tarado, Yoh, el inútil; ahora, sólo quedaba uno y quizá, se trataba del equivocado…

**- Y dime, rubia, ¿sales con alguien?**

Era una idiotez, yo lo sabía: después de mi hermano, no había habido nadie más, ni tan siquiera un maldito flirteo; mas la idea de que ningún hombre - contándome - hubiese podido demoler el muro de hierro con el que ella envolvía sus emociones me tranquilizaba y hacía sentir inexplicablemente aliviado. A fin de cuentas, yo estaba allí, con ella, preparando una cena. Improvisada y de todo, menos romántica, mas el hecho era que me encontraba en su compañía.

**- ¿Es el concurso de las preguntas estúpidas o qué?**

**- Tomaré eso como un no.-** ganándome un zape que me hizo sonreír de nuevo, coloqué los fideos en la única fuente grande que encontré, al tiempo que ella sacaba un par de tazas desiguales de un cajón.

Otra vez sobre el sofá, me las arreglé para acomodarme de forma que me fuese posible comer sin una superficie plana bajo mi plato, mientras ella se sentaba, nuevamente, frente a mí.

**- Hay suficiente espacio para ambos**.- apunté, probando la comida. No supe si fue por el cuidado de la preparación o por la débil mueca que ella esbozó, mas lo cierto es que me resultó deliciosa.

**- Así está bien.**

**- Como quieras.**

**- … Oye, enserio, no tienes que…**

**- Yo decidí ayudarte. **_**No es como si te tuviera miedo, ¿sabes?**_

Esta vez, contra todo pronóstico, ambos reímos - evidentemente, yo más abiertamente que ella- ante la última oración. Algunos recuerdos eran capaces de traer una alegría que no existía en el presente ni podría existir en ningún futuro.

**- Oye…**

**- ¿Mm? **– tragando una porción de fideos con crema, descubrí en su mirada algo que entibió mi estómago.

**- Gracias, Hao. Enserio.**

**- No hay de qué, para eso estamos los súper hombres.**

**- … No voy a comentar nada.**

**- Es que sabes que no puedes contradecirme.**

**- Sí, cómo no.**

Yo me sentía feliz, era cierto y no podré negarlo jamás; sin embargo, nunca podría evitar, estando junto a Anna, que la duda martillara silenciosamente mi espíritu, aún pretendiendo que no era así: ¿habría ella dicho y callado lo mismo, actuado exactamente igual, de haberse tratado de Yoh y no de mí? Lo triste, en el fondo, no era la pregunta, sino la imposibilidad de obtener, algún día, la respuesta.

**- Insisto: hay espacio.-** reiteré, en cuanto tuvo que agacharse para recoger su tenedor.

**- Y yo insisto: así está bien.**

Yo sabía que de haberle expuesto mi cuestionamiento, ella misma habría sido incapaz de contestarme, así como tenía muy presente la probabilidad de que de haber conocido la incógnita verdad, ésta difícilmente me hubiese deleitado.

_**Horokeu's POV**_

**- ¿Es una broma?** – sin quitar la vista del durazno entre mis manos, aguardé una explicación, en vano.

Acababa de recostarme en el mismo sofá en que hacía unas horas Ren y yo habíamos intimado y eso no me había causado pena alguna; al menos, no hasta que él se hubo sentado junto a mí.

**- Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a morirte, pero siempre y cuando no me vayan a venir a joder por haberte ayudado.**

Sin lograr evitar que me ardieran las mejillas, traté de que mis facciones no variaran, al tiempo que me percataba de que el licor comenzaba a tener efectos en mí.

**- ¿Qué, pasó tu hora de dormir?** – ignorando su antipatía, me esforcé por matar mi bostezo, terminando con los ojos nublados. Resignado, di un mordisco al fruto que Ren me había entregado, comprendiendo que, en su compañía, sería difícil llegar a consumir cualquier tipo de alimento azucarado.

_Yo y mi bocota._

**- Tenemos que conseguirte una identificación falsa…**

**- …**

**- ¿Qué rayos haces?** – cuando reaccioné, mi cabeza había ido a parar hasta su hombro y mi cuerpo reposaba incómodamente sobre buena parte del asiento, en una posición poco convencional y no muy recomendable al momento dormir. Me percaté de que los párpados me pesaban y la piel de mi cara me ardía un poco.

**- Es tu culpa por… el vino…**

**- Perfecto, mi culpa.-** lo oí rezongar; mas me encontraba demasiado ocupado como para agregar nada, evitando que un repentino cansancio me hiciera caer dormido.- **¿Pretendes quedarte así toda la noche?**

**- Hm…** - un par de dedos fríos rozaron mi mano y no supe más de mi durazno o del mundo a mi alrededor.

Estaba a punto de rendirme y entregarme a la somnolencia cuando, de pronto, me dio la impresión de que algo se estaba moviendo. En cuanto me hallé completamente acostado en el mueble, no sin estupefacción, capté que Ren se había encargado de acomodarme de una manera menos propensa a la tortícolis que la inicial.

**- Ren... mm, oye… **- finalmente, mi mente comenzó a abandonar la realidad, aunque mi voz y mis manos seguían en el presente.

**- Maldición, Hoto, ¿qué estás tratando de…? **

Antes de dormirme, el sabor suave y agridulce de la fruta pasó de mis labios a los suyos, mientras un silencio pacífico repoblaba la estancia.

_**Ren's POV**_

Al concluir el beso, él había terminado por perder la conciencia, dejándome vergonzosamente aturdido, aunque jamás lo supo.

Siendo la luz del comedor la única fuente de claridad de mi vivienda en esos instantes, sus rasgos a penas eran visibles y lucían mil veces más suaves, aunque quizá, como yo había bebido más del doble que él aquel día, todo, de repente, se había vuelto más suave y simple. Probablemente por eso, yo no había hecho nada por rehuir sus labios, a pesar de que las consecuencias ya no podían sino ser pésimas para mi ley de autonomía.

Porque, por desagradable que me resultara el hecho, Horokeu había conseguido, en tiempo récord, ganar demasiada importancia respecto a todo lo que a mí concernía.

Debe haber sido pasadas las tres de la madrugada, cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando, sin que nadie lo supiera entonces, un nuevo y decisivo inconveniente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**A****claraciones.**

**- Antes de que Hao llevara a Horo donde Ren, recordemos, éste último había consumido una buena cantidad de alcohol para desahogarse por lo de su ex novia.**

**- Lo del durazno (que quizá no quedó muy entendible): en el segundo capítulo, luego de la noche en que los tres protagonistas se conocieron, Horo-horo le comenta a Ren sobre su condición de propenso a la diabetes; por esto, también, podemos notar que el último da al primero más importancia de la visible de buenas a primeras nwn**

-o-o-o-

**OK, cero por ciento lemon -.- es que el capítulo es más que nada de enganche y por cierto, aprovecho de anunciar que no deben quedar más de… ¿cinco? Para llegar al final. **

**Existe la posibilidad de una segunda parte, pero vamos, están tratando conmigo, sepan desconfiar xD supongo que si es ésa su voluntad, me lo pueden hacer saber luego de que conozcan el desenlace; digamos, si quedaran disconformes, intrigados, con gusto a poco o si tienen la certeza de que no van a tener nada mejor qué hacer cuando haya concluido el fic :3**

**Ahora me voy, miren que corro el peligro de extenderme más todavía. Una cosa: ¿qué les pareció la relación (si se le puede decir así -.-) de Hao y Anna? No creo que ocurra nada entre ellos, digo, alguien en la historia tiene que sufrir un poco y creo que todos sabemos que así como van las cosas, Ren y Horo van a estar muy ocupados como para hacerlo ¡JOJOJO! ewe**

**OK, me despido ñ.ñ ¡muchas gracias por su tiempo! n3n **

**PS: me quedan 6 días de vacaciones ºnº**


	6. 6

6

**6**

_**Hao's POV**_

Era pasada la medianoche, cuando mi teléfono sonó.

**- … jodidos sean…** - mientras el estúpido pitillo me apresuraba a contestar, pasé una mano por mi rostro, tratando de desperezarme del todo.

Entonces, noté un ligero peso sobre mis rodillas y al ver, me encontré con una cabeza rubia que se movía acompasadamente, al ritmo de la respiración de su dormida dueña. Y fui, momentáneamente, el tipo más idiotamente feliz del planeta.

En efecto, recordé, estaba en casa de Anna, esperando a que dieran las siete de la mañana y con esta hora, llegara, también, un tal Manta, _junior_ al que se le había encargado el transporte del dinero que sacaría a la primera de su endeudamiento y aunque ella lo ignoraba – quizá, yo había olvidado mencionarle este detalle-, de su situación económica en general. Y es que siempre había estado claro que, si algo podía hacer yo por ella, haría mil veces más, le agradara el hecho o no.

A fin de cuentas, en cierto modo, tampoco yo le agradaba del todo.

**- Qué. –** mascullé a modo de saludo, sin despegarme del respaldo, contra el cual me había dejado vencer por el sueño. No quería moverme mucho, para no despertarla.

_**- Ven enseguida. ¿Me oyes? ENSEGUIDA.**_

**- ¿Ren?** – me alarmé, puesto que había visto que me llamaban desde un número desconocido; había olvidado que él ya no tenía su teléfono celular. De cualquier modo, mi colega no me dio tiempo para explayar dudas irrelevantes.

_**- El imbécil de Fausto no se tragó el cuento; ha estado siguiendo a Horo-horo desde que salimos y ya debe conocer la mitad de su vida. Hao, lo que sea que te arrastró hasta cualquier cuchitril en el que te puedas encontrar me resbala, vas a venir y ayudarme a deshacerme de ese hijo de perra y sus amiguitos o te juro por lo que más quieras que voy a matarte, si llego a salir vivo, ¿me entendiste?**_** – **enmudecido por el peso de lo que oía, sentí cómo el estómago se me retorcía.

**- ¿Dónde está Hor…?**

_**- ¡¡Está conmigo, estúpido, deja gastar saliva y muévete!!**_

Ambos sabíamos que él no podría hacer nada para persuadir a Fausto o sus hombres de lo que fuera; yo mismo no estaba seguro de poder conseguir algo. Con el pulso casi reventándome, me moví rápidamente sobre el asiento, con el mayor cuidado posible y con la impresión de que estaba dejando, en aquel sitio, mi corazón.__

**- ¿Qué…?** – aturdida por el sueño, Anna me contempló olvidándose de congelar sus facciones hasta la neutralidad absoluta, mientras yo, ya de pie, buscaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón las llaves de mi automóvil, ignorando un inusual ardor en mi garganta.

**- Vuelve a dormirte. En menos de cinco horas, va a venir alguien con el dinero que necesitas.**

**- ¿Te vas? **– afortunadamente, yo me había volteado ya, por lo que ella no me vio cerrar fuertemente los ojos, al tiempo que inhalaba con profundidad.

Hasta entonces, había olvidado cómo se sentía el verdadero dolor; con una simple duda que, de no haber sido de madrugada, posiblemente no le habría interesado en lo más mínimo, Anna me lo había ayudado a recordar…

**- El deber llama, Annita.**

**- …**

**- Lo siento. Nos vemos.**

Segundos después, caminaba rápidamente hacia mi vehículo, bajo un cielo oscuro y sin estrellas, casi tan triste como su silencio, en cuanto la había llamado, sin querer, como Yoh solía hacerlo.

Ya adentro, encendiendo el motor, me pregunté cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que volviera a verla, si alguna vez eso sucedía…

_**Horokeu's POV**_

**- ¡Reacciona, maldición!** – finalmente, la voz impaciente de Ren me llegó, tan claramente como sentí su puño contra mi rostro.

-** ¿¡Qué rayos quieres?!**

Ignorando mi grito, Ren me tomó brutalmente por los hombros, dejándome de pie; acto seguido, lanzó una ojeada fugaz hacia la puerta de entrada, que estaba cerrada, para luego observarme a mí. Sin necesidad de explicaciones, comprendí que algo no andaba bien y un inevitable miedo me colonizó.

**- Vamos a dar un paseo.**- sin añadir más, su diestra se aferró a uno de mis brazos con tanta fuerza que llegó a lastimarme; no obstante, la evidente gravedad de nuestra situación me había atrapado tan de golpe que, sencillamente, lo ignoré.

**- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?** – acabé por inquirir, enmudeciendo bruscamente en cuanto vi el arma en su otra mano. Sin tomar en cuenta mi aterrada afonía, Ren me arrastró hasta encontrarnos frente a la puerta, para enseguida, sin soltarme y evadiendo mi pregunta, dejarme lo esencial bien claro:

**- Si no quieres morir, vas a tener que confiar en mí. **

Lo demás aconteció a una velocidad casi violenta: en un momento, me encontraba congelado por sus palabras, mientras su mirada me dejaba en claro que hablaba con toda la seriedad del mundo y al siguiente, una puerta abriéndose y chocando contra la pared, un tipo acercándosenos, un balazo y Ren gritando algo que no alcancé a oír, habrían antecedido la carrera más tétrica en la que yo había participado jamás, a lo largo de un corredor literalmente sumido en el más absoluto negro, con la sensación de que un solo paso en falso iba a costarnos la vida.

Antes de que me acordara de respirar, nos hallábamos en un automóvil tan moderno como el de Hao o incluso más, según lo poco que me fijé.

_**- **_**¡Ven enseguida, ¿me oyes? ENSEGUIDA! **– constaté, recién, que Ren, sentado al volante, se dedicaba a vociferar contra el micrófono de un celular muy grande, al mismo tiempo que pisaba el pedal de aceleramiento con más fuerza de la estrictamente requerida. Ni siquiera reparé en dónde estaba estacionado el auto y de cualquier modo, antes de que alcanzara a deslizar la vista hacia la ventana, ya nos movíamos en dirección a un destino que yo desconocía.

Tampoco pude procesar el resto de la conversación; oí el nombre de Hao y deduje que dentro de poco, él estaría con nosotros, donde quiera que fuésemos a parar y también, que el cómo acabarían las cosas dependía bastante de su puntualidad. Luego de tales reparos, sólo pude concentrarme en la inminente sensación de peligro que lo embargaba todo, lo lastimosamente rápido que me latía el pecho y el terror que me había inspirado ver a Ren con un arma.

Caí en la cuenta de que, hasta entonces, él había simbolizado para mí todo lo relacionado a protección y seguridad y lo único que esta idea me inspiró fue una contextualmente desadaptada gratitud por que él estuviera conmigo.

**- Ponte el cinturón.**

**- …**

**- ¡¡Ponte el maldito cinturón!!**

Con las manos temblándome, le hice caso y por primera vez desde que él había abierto la puerta, lo contemplé, descubriendo que apretaba los dientes y que sudaba ligeramente, sin despegar la vista del camino.

Un tenso silencio, a penas quebrado por el sonido liso del motor, inundó el transporte y en un determinado momento, lo oí murmurar una palabrota: al escudriñarlo, tarea difícil por la oscuridad en la que nos encontrábamos, vi que veía el espejo retrovisor de reojo y mecánicamente, me volteé. Detrás de nosotros, recortándose del sombrío cuadro nocturno, dos círculos fluorescentes nos seguían a la lejanía.

**- Vuelve a sentarte y hagas lo que hagas, no asomes la cabeza.**

Petrificado, sentí cómo mi voz se congelaba en mi garganta y obedecí otra vez, olvidándome de todo lo que no fuese el auto que nos seguía.

_**Ren's POV**_

Fueron horas, horas de vagar por la ciudad, lo que tomó a Hao llegar a la calle indicada, tiempo durante el que me las había arreglado a duras penas para no terminar siendo interceptado por el otro automóvil, al que había logrado perder en un momento indefinido.

**- Un minuto más…** - la amenaza murió en mi boca, cuando vi que su vista se había clavado en un Horo-horo increíblemente dormido.

**- ¿Cuántos eran?**

**- Tres en el pasillo** – comencé, desactivando el seguro de las puertas para que él entrara.-**, le di a uno y perdimos a los otros dos.**

**- ¿Los perdieron?** – ya en el asiento de atrás, Hao echó una rápida ojeada panorámica hacia el exterior, mientras que yo volvía a hermetizar las portezuelas mediante el botón junto al volante.

**- Tuvimos que correr; es lo malo de tener una sola salida.**

**- ¿Lo hiciste correr? ¿Estás loco?**

**- Nada le sucedió, ¿o sí?**

Tras espetar lo último, fijé la vista en Horo, preguntándome lo que habría ocurrido en el caso de que lo hubiesen lastimado o peor aún, interceptado en algún punto de nuestro recorrido. Fue automático: la simple idea entumió casi la totalidad de mis músculos; para ocultar el hecho, solté un bufido, demostrando un agotamiento que no era del todo falso.

**- ¿Qué rayos es lo que tiene?** – oí que mi colega murmuraba y adiviné, sin necesidad de mirarlo siquiera, que se refería al chico en el asiento junto a mí y su inverosímil facilidad para manejarnos a diestra y siniestra.

Porque cualquier otro individuo en su lugar, de haber conseguido permanecer con nosotros, habría estado, a la hora actual, muerto.

**- ¿Te comunicaste con Fausto?**

**- El muy hipócrita dijo que el asunto no era con él, que Marco era el que andaba detrás de esto y que probablemente, iba a dejarnos en paz sólo si nos librábamos de Horo…**

**- Claro y seguramente, Marco adivinó todo, ¿no?**

**- Eso le respondí yo. De todas formas, le mencioné algo sobre las copias del recibo que fue a buscar y en estos instantes, debe estar en medio de una grata charla con nuestro amigo de anteojos.**

**- En otras palabras, ¿lo convenciste?**

**- Se podría decir. Aunque por muy poco, Ren; esta vez sí que tuvimos suerte.**

Suerte… deduje que todo era más sencillo, si se creía, realmente, en algo como eso.

**- Esto está mal. Antes, nunca habíamos tenido que escapar de ningún idiota armado a causa de nada y eso que tratos peligrosos no nos han faltado…**

**- Es su culpa.-** declaré, viendo cómo Horokeu se rascaba la frente en medio de sueños que nadie más conocía.

Por algún motivo, la idea, sencillamente, no me llenó de rabia o molestia alguna.

La calma a nuestro alrededor que siguió después, afortunadamente, no fue del tipo sospechoso y cuando me percaté, estaba despertando al mismo tiempo que el Sol, con el cuello adolorido por culpa de mi posición sobre el asiento y con los ronquidos y balbuceos de Hao como sonido de fondo. Lo primero que vi, al abrir los ojos, fue a Horo-horo.

**- ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?** – pillado de improviso por mi pregunta, se volteó bruscamente, lo que le costó un fuerte choque entre su cabeza y el techo del vehículo.

**- ¡Mierda! **– me descubrí esbozando, sin querer, una sonrisa ladeada; simultáneamente, lo contemplé sobarse sin mucho cuidado la zona adolorida, con la mano derecha.- **Eh… no mucho, hará un par de minutos…**

**- Eres un idiota…**

**- ¿¡Qué?! Y ¿¡Se puede saber qué hice ahora!?**

**- ¡Demonios, enano no seas tan escandaloso!**

**- ¡¡NO SOY ESCANDALOSO!!**

**- ¡¡CLARO QUE LO ERES!!**

**- ¡Por todos los infiernos, ¿no creen que es muy temprano para que empiecen a gritarse!?**

**M**ás tarde…

_**Hao's POV**_

Como si la noche anterior no hubiese sido otra cosa que una película que habíamos visto, allí acabamos, en un café cualquiera de una calle cualquiera, desayunando como tres clientes cualesquiera en una mañana de un día típico, plano y efímero.

**- ¡Aaarg! –** estampé mi teléfono contra la mesa, maldiciendo mentalmente la finiquitad de la batería. Aunque habría sido peor, si se hubiese agotado unas horas antes.

**- ¿Vas a llamar a Marco?**

**- ¿Quién es Marco?** – tanto Ren como yo, en un acuerdo mudo, decidimos ignorar la pregunta de Horo, quien evidentemente, no había asistido a la escuela, para variar.

**- Marco puede irse al demonio, tengo otras prioridades.-** gruñí, evadiendo la mirada escéptica de mi colega y una mueca sospechosamente burlona de Horo que me hizo imaginar a cuán profundo nivel él y Ren se habían mimetizado durante mi ausencia. Pero, a diferencia del último, el más joven de los tres seguía siendo una persona bastante propensa a hablar sin pensar.

**- ¿¡Como Ann…!?**

**- ¡Ya cállate! **

**- ¡Oye, Ren, tranquilo!**

A penas y detuve el manotazo exasperado de a quien nombré, justo en el instante en que un sexagenario de delantal rayado llegaba junto a nuestra mesa para tomar nuestra orden.

**- No sabía que eras su guardaespaldas.**

**- Buenos días, ¿qué se les…?**

**- Jaja, no necesitas ponerte celoso, Renny; recuerda que me llevas varias horas de ventaja.**

**- ¡¡QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!** – al voltearme para inquirir al azulito la razón de su emisión al doble del volumen necesario, lo descubrí con el rostro más sonrojado que nunca y esto sólo corroboró mi idea inicial.

Por otro lado, no pude negarme que se veía adorable, incluso, al estar avergonzado.

**- Escandaloso…**

**- ¡Sí, ya lo dijiste hace un rato!**

**- Buenos días. Quiero un **_**moka-latte**_** y un sándwich vegetariano, gracias.**

**- ¿Y ustedes, caballeros?** – tras haber anotado mi pedido, el anciano se volteó hacia mis dos acompañantes; luego de que ellos pidieran, él se retiró lánguidamente y deduje que con un mesero de esa edad, terminaríamos desayunando a la hora del almuerzo.

**- Qué lentitud.**

**- ¡¡Mierda!!**

Habiendo dado tal exclamación, Horo-horo, quien se encontraba junto a Ren en aquella ocasión, se inclinó bruscamente sobre su asiento, quedando oculto debajo de la mesa que ocupábamos. Y sobre las piernas de mi colega, ya que estamos.

**- ¿Qué demonios se supone que haces? **– increpó Ren y aunque el otro chico, obviamente, no lo notó, yo pude ver que tan brusca acción, más que irritarlo, lo había cohibido demás, hecho que me pareció interesante, aunque no dije nada al respecto.

**- N-no es nada… **- a pesar de sus palabras, Horo se tomó su tiempo para volver a su posición inicial, intentando bastante vanamente adoptar un semblante casual.

Años de experiencia en una profesión como la mía, en la que si pestañeas, pierdes, me brindaron la lucidez para estudiar el entorno en busca de algo que pudiera haber provocado tal reacción en el azul. Y no me equivoqué.

**- ¿Una amiga? **– inquirí, burlón, viendo a través de la ventana del local cómo una chica de cabello rosado se alejaba por las calles, con la actitud característica de quien está buscando algo.

O a alguien.

**- ¿Qué…?** – inusualmente desconectado de su alrededor, sólo tras la formulación de mi pregunta el chino se giró en busca de algo curioso en el paisaje exterior y mi visión de águila captó un ligero fruncimiento de ceño que nada tenía que ver con su mal humor acostumbrado.-** ¿Quién era esa tipa, eh, Hoto?**

**- Aquí tienen, buen provecho**.- con estas palabras, nuestro veterano camarero dejó sobre la mesa nuestra comida, lanzando, al dirigirse hacia otra mesa, una mirada algo descolocada a mis dos compañeros.

**- ¡¡A comer!! **

_**Horokeu's POV**_

**- ¡¡A comer!! –** exclamé, tomando con ambas manos mi plato de huevos con jamón, guardando la esperanza de que el tema fuera olvidado.

Por algún motivo, durante todo el tiempo que habíamos convivido – sin que fuera mucho… -, todo lo respectivo a mi vida antes de nuestro primer encuentro se me hacía actualmente innecesario, casi como si yo sintiera un cierto rechazo hacia ello…

Por eso, en cuanto Tamao pasó por fuera de la cafetería en la que estábamos, no lo pensé dos veces antes de ocultarme del modo más rápido posible, en aquella ocasión, recostándome sobre el regazo de Ren. Porque se suponía que ella estaría en clase y por otro lado, aunque me desconcertaba un poco la idea, ya yo me había ido olvidando, gradualmente, de que ella era mi mejor amiga.

**- ¡Espera un momento! **– antes de que diera el primer bocado, Ren me arrebató el plato y me observó durante un par de instantes, con expresión de estar aguardando algo.- **¿Y?**

**-**___**Y**__** yo que creí que íbamos a comer tranquilos…**_** - **murmuró Hao, mordisqueando su pan y contemplándome con algo similar a la piedad. Sí, definitivamente, él me comprendía.

**- No ignores mis preguntas, idiota: ¿quién era esa tipa?**

**- No sé de quién hablas.**- mentí, preguntándome si era relevante hablarle a ellos de algo con lo que no estaban relacionados para nada. ¿Le afectaba a alguno la existencia de Tamao?

**- Eso **– desafortunadamente, Ren no era de los que se dejaban engañar con facilidad y peor aún, creo que los dos éramos igual de testarudos, eventualmente.**- es una mentira estúpida, Hoto-hoto. O es que ¿hay algo que nos estás escondiendo? Te recuerdo que te salvé el pellejo…**

**- "Salvamos."**

**- … te **_**salvamos**_** el pellejo hace unas horas.**

**- Bueno, tú me prometiste que…** - de un momento a otro, una cucharada de comida había cortado mi frase y mi bandejilla volvía a estar frente a mí.

**- Oye, oye, Horito, ¿qué ibas a decir**? – inquirió ávidamente Hao, escudriñando a Ren, quien, junto a mí, se había callado de pronto.

Quise responderle, pero otra cucharada volvió a llenar mi boca, una vez más, gracias a un rápido movimiento del más serio de los tres. Sin poder evitarlo, me sentí algo cohibido – cosa inusual cuando se veían implicados alimentos; asumí que no podría responder sin verme atragantado con un utensilio, en vista de que Ren no era la persona más delicada para hacerte tragar la comida…

**- ¡Anda, dime…!**

**- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, ¿quieres? Y ahora, comamos de una vez.**

**- Ren, amigo, no tienes que ser tan sutil conmigo…**

**- Estúpido…** - tras beber al seco su vaso de leche, Ren se puso de pie y sin siquiera mirarnos, prácticamente ladró que iba al baño.

**- Hm… Está de buen ánimo.**- comentó Hao como si nada.**- Veo que ustedes no han perdido el tiempo, jojo.**

**- ¡No es…!** – como no era de extrañar, él me dejó con la réplica a medio decir, poniéndose de pie a su vez para ir hasta la caja, supuse que por otro emparedado.

Era irónico, que habiéndome habituado tan fácilmente a sus personalidades tan particulares en menos de una semana, un simple esbozo del ayer me recordada que yo no pertenecía a su mundo, por mucho que, internamente, lo deseara.

Lo cierto es que quería quedarme, no me importaba lo demás, todo era demasiado lejano ya y por otro lado, simultáneamente, comprendía que lo más probable era que tarde o temprano me viera en la obligación de volver a mi vieja rutina; más por ellos que por mí.

"_**- Esto está mal. Antes, nunca habíamos tenido que escapar de ningún idiota armado a causa de nada y eso que tratos peligrosos no nos han faltado…**_

_**- Es su culpa."**_

**- …** - decidí distraerme de algún modo, observando un poco a mi alrededor y posteriormente, nuestra propia mesa, para acabar preguntándome cómo una persona normal podía llenarse con algo de leche y un café.

**- ¿Y Hao?**

**- ¿Eh? – **Ren volvió a tomar asiento y yo, todavía medio perdido en mis indagaciones, tardé unos momentos en reaccionar a su inquisición.

**- … ¿Me vas a decir quién era esa…?**

**- He vuelto, gente. Los sándwiches de este cuchitril son una bomba, tenemos que empezar a venir más.**

_**Hao's POV**_

El tiempo pasó y guardándome una servilleta con la dirección del local en el bolsillo, de un momento a otro, me encontré saliendo a la calle junto con Ren y Horo.

**- Luego de las refrescantes experiencias que hemos vivido juntos, lo más recomendable será que me acompañes para asegurarme de que mis chicos te cuiden.**

**- ¿Tus chicos?**

Dando un par de pasos, le expliqué al chico que yo contaba con mis fieles asistentes, quienes, siendo yo diferente del ogro de mi colega, me apreciaban tanto como para ser dignos de confianza; mis asuntos importantes iban a parar a sus manos y aunque sólo estaba implícito, él, Horo, ya era un asunto importante. Me encargaría de planteárselo a los muchachos, porque sabía que ellos eran capaces de evitar episodios como el que acabábamos de superar.

**- No es tan lejos, aunque creo que deberíamos pasar por tu casa, sólo por si…**

_**Ren's POV**_

**- Se viene conmigo.**

**- ¿Qué?** – por alguna razón, el hecho de que ambos y no sólo Hao hicieran la exclamativa interrogación no me sorprendió todo lo que habría podido; sin embargo, me limité a observar primero al pelilargo y luego al enano, sintiendo algo hervir en mí.

**- Al auto.-** ordené, reacio a dar explicaciones y seguro de que me obedecería. Después de todo, yo sabía a ciencia cierta que él prefería ir conmigo, a pesar de lo bien que Hao pudiera caerle a él o a sus estúpidos y confiables empleados.

**- … Ni modo, nos vemos en un rato.-** supe que el último se alejaba hacia su propio vehículo y buscando el mío con la vista, oí a Horo farfullando.

**- …ni que fuera un bebé…**

No, no era un bebé. Ya yo lo sabía.

**Y**…

- **¿No piens…?**

Antes de que comenzara con sus interrogatorios infantiles, me encargué de callarlo con un beso, mientras mi mano derecha empujaba la puerta detrás de él y la izquierda, su cuerpo contra la puerta. En dos segundos, él me respondía y por fin pude dar rienda suelta a todo, absolutamente todo lo que había estado reprimiendo desde un inicio, desde que la posibilidad de tenerlo lejos de mí se había materializado por culpa de un maldito descuido con el imbécil de Fausto.

**- Nh… ¡N-nah!**

**- Dime… quién era.**

**- P-por favor… R-Ren, yo… ¡mh!**

**- Responde.- **exigí, aumentando la presión; ya nada tenía la gravedad suficiente, era necesario saberlo todo, estar seguro.

_Quiero estar completamente seguro de que no voy a perderte jamás._

**- Una ami…ga de…**

**- ¿Es tu novia?**

**- ¡Claro que no! **– con manos temblorosas, me alejó hoscamente, luciendo una expresión de inmaduro enfurruñamiento que estuvo al borde de hacerme sonreír.

Pero quería respuestas y qué mierda, quería coger con él. Quería a Horo, ya, ahora, enteramente y sin tener que guardar una maldita apariencia que él burlaría, de cualquier forma, con una sola sonrisa.

**- ¿Por qué te ocultaste? –** sin cesar de ejercer la presión que lo mantenía contra la puerta, clavé mi concentración en su mirada nublada de confusión, evitando así que recuerdos enterrados entraran a mi cabeza sin mi permiso.

"_**- Llevo todo el día llamándote, ¿dónde estuviste?**_

_**- No me gusta que seas tan paranoico, sólo salí hasta tarde y ya.**_

_**- …**_

_**- ¿Me vas a decir que dudas de mí, Ren?"**_

**- ¡Es obvio que no quería que me viera!**

**- Lo que quiero saber es por qué, Hoto, por qué te escondiste.**

**- …**

**- ¡Argh, ¿eres incapaz de decirme que estás mandado todo a la verga?! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que sucede?**

**- No es para que lo digas así, sólo no quería que me viera, es todo.**

**- ¿Acaso ella sabe algo que nosotros no?** – aumenté la fuerza, ganándome un estremecimiento y escuché el timbre sonando.

**- Es Hao…**

**- Que se pudra… **

**- ¡Pero…!**

**- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad**? – solté ferozmente sus manos, recibiendo la realidad como una bofetada; porque lo cierto era que yo mismo no había querido verlo todo desde un principio.- **Ves todo esto como una jodida y enorme aventura en la que planeas pasar un gran rato, ¿no es así?**

**- ¡¡Te equivocas!! –** ignorando su alarido, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por no golpear la puerta detrás de él; la frustración estaba oprimiéndome completamente y dolía de una manera insoportable.- **¡Esto no es un puto juego, te guste o no!**

**- ¡¡Estás mal, Ren!! ¡¡De verdad quiero trabajar con ustedes y…!!**

**- ¡¡Es que…!!**

**- …**

**- No puedes. Lo sabes, ¿no? No puedes, es ilógico pretender que te quedes con Hao y conmigo; no eres nadie, en el mundo en el que nosotros nos movemos, no eres nadie, ¿no puedes verlo?**

**- P-pude… ¡Pude engañarlos! **– me volteé, adivinando que el desgarramiento de su chillido comprobaba que yo tenía razón.

Era extraño, una situación distinta de todas las que había vivido; me encontraba sumergido en una mezcla imposible de orgullo e impotencia, la satisfacción de estarme limpiando las manos y la rabia que me producían mis propias palabras se habían fusionado irremediablemente y ya no sabía qué hacer.

Ya no sabía cómo hacer posible que él permaneciera allí, teniendo en cuenta que no era algo seguro.

**- Eres un desgraciado… **- oí su voz cerca de mí y antes de que me diera cuenta, sus manos se habían aferrado a mi camisa.**- ¿De verdad no eres capaz de cumplir una promesa? ¿Cómo se supone que después de todo lo que ha sucedido, esperes que me largue justamente ahora?**

**- Es por tu bien…, por el de Hao y por el mío.**

**- ¡No soy ningún egoísta, no me conoces! ¡¡El hecho de que siga aquí ya no es algo de comodidad o de que ustedes me parezcan geniales…!!**

**- No… No lo digas.-** ordené bruscamente, viendo avecinarse una avalancha. El timbre sonó por cuarta veces en todo ese rato y deseé que el teléfono de Hao marchara, para llamarlo y decirle que dejara de joder.

"_**- Si no crees en lo que te digo, es mejor que no te arriesgues a enamorarte de nadie…**_

_**- Marion…**_

_**- Déjalo, no sirves para estas cosas, ¿o me equivoco?"**_

**- … y no estoy orgulloso de haber caído tan fácil, para que lo sepas.**

**- ¡Cierra la boca, Hoto, ni siquiera entiendo lo que…!**

**- ¡¡No puedo separarme de ustedes!!**

_Mierda, no. no…_

**- … No quiero separarme de ti, Ren…, no puedo.**

Ni siquiera supe en qué remoto instante sus brazos me habían atrapado como si yo fuera su peluche y él, un enano caprichoso que no quería perderme.

¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera así por alguien como yo? ¿Cómo podía ser impermeable a todos mis métodos de apartarlo de mi camino?

**- Ah…**

¿Cómo era posible que hiciera o deshiciera, tarde o temprano alguien saldría herido?

_**- Esta es… la última vez…**_

**- Ah… N-no, no puedes… No es jus…**

_**- Sshhht.**_

**- Mm-ah… ¡¡Aa-ah!! ¡Ren…!**

_Si alguien va a salir herido, me vale madre. Definitivamente, no seré yo._

ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ

**C o n t i n ú a**

ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ ﻬ

_NOTA: este fic tendrá 7 capítulos._

_Como ven, se ve implícito un adiós con el que Horo no estaba de acuerdo y que Hao también ignoraba, aunque sólo a medias, puesto que es evidente que él conoce el modo de actuar de Ren, quien por cierto, acostumbra a pensar incluso contra lo que él mismo desea, con el fin de auto- convencerse. En fin, si no queda claro, ya verán cómo termina el asunto en el séptimo capítulo._

_Gracias por leer :3_


	7. 7

7

**7**

_**Hao's POV**_

**- Bien, es bueno saberlo.**

_**- Sí, para que veas. Es sorprendente tener que decirlo, pero realmente manejas bien a tus empleados, Hao Asakura.**_

**- Lo sé.**

_**- Qué modesto… Me tengo que ir.**_

**- ¿Sigues trabajando en lo mismo?**

_**- No, me gané la lotería y pienso ir a hacer unas inversiones… Y ¿qué querías, genio? No todos podemos holgazanear como tú.**_

**- Manta debía darte suficiente dinero como para no poder decir eso.**- espeté, recordando cómo, hacía unos días, ella misma me había dicho que no pensaba aceptar tal cantidad sin trabajar por ella.

Era ridículo, yo quería dársela.

_**- Más le vale que no vuelva por acá y más te vale a ti dejar de menospreciarme; puedo arreglármelas sola y pienso pagarte cada centavo de lo que sí acepté.**_

**- Pues no pienso recibirlo, preciosa. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo irme a ganar el pan de cada día.**

_**- ¡Oye, no te estaba consult-!**_

Corté la llamada, sin conseguir reprimir una sonrisa probablemente socarrona. Frente a mí, Ren se limitó a lanzarme una breve mirada falta del menor indicio de interés, para enseguida volver a su robótica tarea de estudiar los documentos que uno de nuestros hombres había conseguido y llevado hasta nuestras manos aquella misma mañana.

**- ¿Seguro de que puedes memorizarlos, Renny? **

**- Por supuesto que puedo.**- gruñó, sin levantar la vista nuevamente.**- Mejor ocúpate de gastar tu cobertura en alguien útil, en vez de parlotear con tu amor platónico todo el día.**

Resignado, marqué los dígitos convenientes para encargar un transporte incógnito que nos sirviera durante la tarde; mas, de forma simultánea, mientras pronunciaba cada palabra con el móvil pegado a mi oído, escudriñé a mi colega disimuladamente, preguntándome por qué parecía tan increíblemente distinto, si bien actuaba igual que siempre. También, una duda que hacía rato me rondaba acaparó mi mente una nueva vez: es que, acaso, ¿la actitud de Ren no iba a cambiar con el tiempo?

**- … perfecto. Recuérdame aumentarte el sueldo, Opacho. Listo, nos vemos en un rato.**

Esperé un comentario mordaz que no llegó, la vista de Ren seguía fija en las líneas que tatuaba en su memoria. Sí, a pesar de lo que demostrara en el exterior, él no era el mismo y yo había determinado, fuésemos amigos verdaderos o por interés o tan solo tipos que trabajaban bien juntos, que ni siquiera alguien como él merecía eso.

**- Han pasado semanas.**

**- ¿De qué hablas? **– su tono era monótono, entendí que debía ser directo, decir las cosas a su manera, si quería una reacción medianamente humana.

Después de todo, gracias al sujeto de la conversación, Ren había dado señales de no ser un robot. Muy a su pesar, pero así había sido.

**- Vamos, Horo-horo debe estar bien, no te sirve de nada transformarte en un zombi. Después de todo, tú elegiste alejarlo de todo esto, ¿cierto?**

Porque Horo-horo había querido quedarse, yo lo sabía; eso había sido lo último que me había dicho, antes de desaparecer de nuestras vidas, cuando yo- luego de pasar su buen rato tocando el timbre- entraba a casa de Ren y él iba de salida, por última vez.

Antes de él desaparecer o bien, de que nosotros desapareciéramos de la suya; lo cierto era que ya no podía deducir qué era y qué no, lo único de lo que yo estaba cien por ciento seguro era del hecho de que algo había se había modificado desde nuestro primer encuentro y si bien habría sido muy sencillo de otro modo, era imposible regresar a la rutina de antes, antes de Horo.

La verdad era que yo también lo extrañaba, no podía mentir…

**- Deja de delirar, ¿quieres?**

…pero, al mismo tiempo, me había percatado del asombroso aunque no tan extraño detalle de que para el chinito, todo había sido – y era- mil veces peor.

**- Per…**

**- Cállate y trabaja.**

**- … Sí, jefe.**

Por mucho que él intentara disimular lo innegable.

_**Horokeu's POV**_

**- Otro examen reprobado. ¡¡Esto es tan injusto!!**

**- ¡No seas tan escandaloso…!**

A pesar de su tono reprochador, Tamao me miró dulcemente y me informó que su nota no era mejor que la mía, así que no tenía por qué quejarme tanto.

**- Además, estás muy atrasado con las asignaturas, es normal no obtener las mejores calificaciones.**

**- Sí, es cierto.**

Desde que había vuelto a asistir a clases, hacía ya bastantes días, ella me había exigido una explicación por mi supuesta desaparición; no había sido difícil convencerla de que se había debido a una extensa visita a mi padre, en primera instancia, porque yo había tenido suficiente tiempo para limar todos los detalles de la mentira y posteriormente, porque ella nunca lo conoció y la idea no era inverosímil. No para ella, al menos.

Lo del intruso en mi casa, que había sucedido durante una llamada telefónica suya, yo lo había disfrazado de un malentendido con un nuevo vecino que se había equivocado de vivienda y cuando ella me había inquirido sobre por qué mi madre no le había dicho dónde me encontraba, me limité a decirle, sin miramientos, que mamá nunca había tenido ni tendría idea de mi ubicación.

Entonces, la reinserción a mi hábitat natural había sido relativamente sencilla; por lo menos, desde un punto de vista físico.

**- ¿Vamos por algo de comer?**

**- ¡¡Sí, muero de hambre!! Ah, p-pero…**

**- Yo invito, Horo.**

**- ¡¡Tamaooooo!! ¡¡Eres tan buena!! **

**- ¡Ay, H-horo! ¡No me abraces así, por favor, todos están mirándonos!**

El actuar como "antes" – el más reciente de todos los "antes" de mi vida- también era relativamente sencillo; mas eso, sólo porque, aún siendo mi mejor amiga, Tamao no me conocía tan bien; por otro lado, de las dos únicas personas que habrían podido leer en mi semblante que no todo marchaba sobre ruedas - e incluso, además de adivinarlo, conseguir que yo diera indicio alguno de ello- una vivía con mi padre, en un lugar al que apenas yo había concurrido en una o dos ocasiones y la segunda…

_Él eligió esto._

**- ¿Te parece bien aquí?**

**- Me da igual, sólo quiero comer…**

**- ¡Pero qué desánimo, Horo! Todavía recuerdo que a penas habíamos iniciado las clases y ya te morías de ganas de tener un día libre y ahora, cuando por fin nos los dan, respondes así…**

**- Jeje, no es eso. Sólo estoy algo cansado, tú sabes que me gusta dormir.**

**- Ay, es cierto… ¡Bueno, entonces, entremos! La cafeína te despertará.**

Ya instalados, ordenamos cada uno una promoción matutina y aprovechándome de la ocasión, pude adquirir, además, un trozo de pastel de la casa.

**- ¿Está rico? -** tras probar ella misma el dulce, Tamao me preguntó si había algo que me preocupara, a lo que repliqué como sabía: escondiéndome tras lo más obvio al alcance.

**- ¿No te molesta pagar todo esto?**

**- ¡Claro que no, Horo-horo! Además…**

**- …**

**- Esa tarde, cuando te marchaste de la escuela, tenía un mal presentimiento y luego, no te vi más durante varios días… realmente, estaba arrepentida de no haberte detenido.**

**- … No es grave, Tamao, de veras.-** intenté articular con firmeza, a pesar de que, súbitamente, el recuerdo evocado en sus palabras se había tornado doloroso. Ella se puso de pie, sin dejar de sonreírme amistosamente.

**- Voy un momento al servicio, mientras nos traen el café.**

**- Anda.**

De ese modo, quedé solo y pude suspirar, exhalando el torrente de emociones contenidas que durante los últimos días había estado reprimiendo.

¿Por qué negarlo? Quería llorar, quería hacer un berrinche, por inmaduro que fuera y quería, por sobre todas las cosas, volver a verlos; quería quejarme contra Ren y que Hao me apoyara y que así, el primero se diera cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, de lo difícil que me había dejado el asunto a mí.

¿Qué importaba ser egoísta, cuando tenías en cuenta que…?

**- Disculpe, ¿aquí aguardaban el café?**

**- ¿Eh…? Ah, sí. Sí.**

Le indiqué a la mesera la taza de Tamao y que mi amiga quería la mitad de leche y dos de azúcar y al llegar mi turno, simplemente alcé mi taza y aguardé a que el líquido oscuro la colmara.

En cuanto la chica me acercó la bandeja con el azucarero y el endulzante, me apresuré a decir:

**- Sin azúcar, gracias.**

**- ¿Nada de nada? ¿Ni sacarina?**

**- Así está bien.**

**- Bueno…** - algo extrañada, ella se marchó y como Tamao aún no volvía, decidí comenzar sin ella.

_Está asqueroso._

El café amargo no era lo mío, eso era algo evidente; no obstante, a veces el subconsciente te hace actuar de una forma completamente incoherente, desde un punto de vista externo. Pero, desde el interior, a penas has cometido la acción, entiendes que había, habrá o hubo – como era mi caso- un porqué para ello.

Recordar el primer beso que Ren me había dado en un estado de sobriedad, una mañana en casa de Hao, fue como un montón de bofetadas que recibí de un solo golpe y aunque hubiese querido, no fui capaz de terminar mi bebida.

Me puse de pie, mientras los pasos de mi camarada se aproximaban hasta nuestra mesa.

_**- ¿Horo? ¡Horo, ¿a dónde…?!**_

**- ¡¡Te debo un desayuno!!**

Lo sentí por Tamao y por el resto de quienes ignoraban que en el mundo había personas por quienes sí podías sacrificarlo todo sin arrepentirte y sin tener miedo o por lo menos, no más del usual.

**P**oco después…

_**Hao's POV**_

**- ¡Azulito!**

Fue algo bastante sorprendente, ver a Horo-horo allí, en el umbral de mi puerta; principalmente, porque yo había comenzado a resignarme ante la alta posibilidad de no verlo nunca más.

"_**¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo, idiota? ¡Si él te importa tanto como dices, no lo busques, ¿está claro?!"**_

**- … Qué hay…** - fue hasta gracioso, la forma tímida en que él me sonrió, casi como quien era pillado en falta. No pude abstenerme, algo más fuerte que yo me impulsó a halarlo hacia el interior de mi morada.

**- Vaya, ya te echaba de menos…-** fue algo brevísimo; llevé mi mano hasta su cabeza para acariciarle el desastroso cabello y de un minuto a otro, ya lo había abrazado.

**- S-sí, yo igual.-** lo cierto es que nunca había hecho eso con anterioridad; me di cuenta de que había creído sinceramente que no volveríamos a encontrarlos y sin embargo, allí estaba él, por algún motivo u otro. Aunque no era muy difícil de deducir…

Lo solté luego de unos segundos, apoyándome contra la pared, de modo que él, casualmente, no pudo cambiar de posición. Al ver su cara de cerca, me di cuenta de que lucía igual que siempre, como si todo el tiempo de separación hubiese sido para él como una lata qué soportar hasta hartarse, como un día largo de escuela o una novia melosa. Algo pasajero.

**- ¿Ren no estaba en casa?- **tras hacerle la interrogación, ladeé una sonrisa, mientras mi mano libre tironeaba de su corbata; aún era divertido verlo nervioso o avergonzado, sin importar si el motivo era nuestra cercanía o la mención de mi colega.

En el fondo, yo estaba al tanto.

**- ¿Qué? No, digo, no he ido hasta su casa… todavía; de hecho, no planeaba ir, primero vine hasta aquí… ¡Yo no…! **

**- Mmm, ahora que me acuerdo, el chinito tuvo unos trámites qué hacer hoy, bastante temprano.-** recordé vagamente, ignorando su reacción en apariencia.

Porque yo ya estaba al tanto de que era por Ren.

**- Ah, genial.-** aunque fue algo disimulado, vi que su mirada bajó levemente y suspirando, me alejé de él, deshaciendo la prisión y tomando mis llaves.

**- Sí, es una maravilla que el tipo no sea un ermitaño. Por lo menos, no a tiempo completo.**

**- Jeje… **- suspiré; no entendía qué tanto me afectaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero, por algún motivo, algo triste me embargó, mientras abría la puerta y me giraba hacia él.

**- Bien, vamos, entonces.**

**- ¿Sabes dónde está? **– aunque atónito, él no dudó en seguirme hasta el ascensor, lo que me hizo sonreír. Después de todo, a pesar de las circunstancias, él seguía confiando en mí como al inicio.

**- Es algo tétrico, pero dijo que haría una parada en el cementerio. **

**- ¿El cementerio?**

**- Sí… Marion murió hace un mes, ya.**

**- … Ah.**

Presioné el botón con el número uno, al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor nos encerraban y traté de imaginar qué expresión adoptaría el semblante de Ren, cuando diéramos con él. Lo primero y más obvio era creer que mandaría a Horo al infierno; sin embargo, algo me decía que las cosas darían un giro increíblemente inesperado y entonces, yo supuse que se trataba de algo positivo.

**- Horo-horo**.- lo llamé. A mi lado, él se volvió completamente hacia mí, dándome toda su atención.

La verdad era que yo confiaba en que para alguien como él, sin importar los obstáculos, tarde o temprano la vida tenía que sonreír; quizá, porque se trataba de todo lo que yo había sido alguna vez, pero con algo más. Algo que yo no había encontrado o no había podido alcanzar, aún esforzándome con mi alma.

-** ¿Sí?**

**- Yo sé que tú puedes.**

**- ¿Cómo?** – Horo abrió los ojos, sin entender, aunque una sonrisa pequeña, que sólo percibí porque estábamos a escasos centímetros, afloraba en su rostro.

**- Es lo que me habría gustado escuchar de alguien, alguna vez**.- fue la primera y última vez que alguien tuvo la oportunidad de oírmelo decir; yo sabía que él era el indicado para ello.

**- P-pero… Hao, quizá todavía…**

**- Sólo tenlo en cuenta.-** interrumpí y por última vez, por lo menos por entonces, mi incliné ligeramente hacia él.- **Hm…** **¿Estás más alto?**

**- ¿Y-yo? No lo sé, la verd…**

Lo cierto es que a lo largo de todo aquello, yo no tenía claras muy pocas cosas, pero bastante determinadas: podía ser que Horo-horo me gustara, tanto como podía ser que yo, desde la primera vez que hablamos, lo hubiese comenzado a querer de manera especial y así mismo, sé que probablemente había hecho falta tiempo y nada más, para que él se volviera tan importante como Anna.

Con ese beso, que terminó en cuanto el ascensor llegó hasta el primer piso, por fin pude descifrarlo.

_**Ren's POV**_

No fue algo revelador ni que cambió mi vida; casi pude comparar la ida al cementerio a una pérdida de tiempo. Por ser día de semana, el sitio estaba prácticamente vacío; una de las tantas ventajas que mi campo laboral me brindaba.

Las rosas eran demasiadas, cubrían la lápida a pesar de ser enorme; en realidad, yo no tenía idea de cuáles eran – habían sido – las flores favoritas de Marion, porque nunca me había molestado en preguntarle.

**- … yo tampoco, Marion.**

Habiendo dicho lo que necesitaba decir, tuve la intención de marcharme de una buena vez, de volver a mi vida diaria y dar todo por zanjado para siempre… pero ¿qué diablos era mi vida diaria, verdaderamente?

¿Qué se suponía que aguardaba mi regreso, a parte de un trabajo de mierda y el único tipo que por alguna razón todavía me soportaba? Yo no tenía una vida, desde hacía decenas de días, ya no; por ese motivo, no me moví del césped reseco y clavando los ojos en la tumba grisácea, determiné dejar morir el tiempo, a la espera de algo inexistente que valiera la pena como para volver a levantarme.

Hacía tiempo, cuando había sabido sobre la muerte de Marion, todo se había vuelto negro, repugnante y no obstante, a presente, ni siquiera había un color o una emoción. Ya nada tenía sentido; pero yo no sabía, no comprendía por qué.

O tal vez, no quería comprenderlo, era igual.

_**- ¡¡Oye, alfiler mutante!!**_

Fue inexplicable cómo el oír la voz de Horo-horo me trajo no sólo incredulidad o la sensación de estar en un precipicio; equivalió casi a la llegada de una respuesta, una respuesta que sin saberlo, yo había estado muriendo, torturándome lentamente por encontrar, temiendo buscarla.

Al volver la cabeza, vi su cara infantil, su cabello enmarañado y la sombra de lo que antes había sido su sonrisa, la que ahora le hacía falta; detrás de él, dentro de su auto, Hao hablaba por celular, demostrando así lo poco le había importado estar enviando al carajo todos mis planes de no volver a ver a aquel ser, el único capaz en todo el mundo de conseguir que me desesperara de sólo pensar en él.

- **… -** no pude hablar y mientras Horo caminaba lentamente hacia la lápida, frente a la que me encontraba, yo me cuestioné sobre el posible impulso por el que él había acabado allí, si antes no había dado muestras de querer buscarme a mí o a Hao. No había viento, ni sol, ni sombras, todo era un enorme espacio abstracto e insignificante a la vez.

Y Horo-horo era el centro.

**- Hola.**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**- … ¿Cómo te ha ido?**

**- Bien, hasta este minuto. ¿Qué me dijiste que querías?**

**- ¡Arg, deja de presionarme! ¡Es sólo que-!**

**- ¿Sólo que qué? Rápido, no tengo todo el día.**

Asumí que él todavía era muy joven para decirlo, por lo que no me molesté en aguardar. Él no tenía las agallas y yo, la verdad, tampoco.

Ya lo había pasado de largo, dejándolo hablando solo y estábamos de espaldas el uno del otro, mientras mis pasos nos distanciaban cada vez más.

**- ¡He estado pensando y me di cuenta de que creo que te amo, Ren!**

**- …**

**- ¡Y realmente lamento haberlos metido en problemas y ser un estorbo para ti, pero tenía que decírtelo! Ahora…**

**- …**

**- … ahora que lo sé… y principalmente, que tú lo sabes… ya no va a ser tan duro no estar cerca de ti.**

**- Eres un enano, no sabes nada de la vida, Hoto-hoto.**

**- Sé más de lo que tú crees y… lo otro, esperaba que tú me lo enseñaras…**

**- …**

**- … ya que te crees tan listo.**

Como si el universo de pronto hubiera enmudecido, escuché claramente cada una de sus ingenuas palabras, impregnadas todas de un ingenuo e inexperto temblor, mientras mi mente se dividía en dos: la razón y la emoción. La razón sentía rabia y quería alejarlo a toda costa, era el vocero. Y la emoción… me estaba obligando a cerrar los puños con fuerza y mantenerme de pie, rígido y sin verlo, porque observar a Horo-horo sería observar la perdición.

**- ¡Deja de perder tu tiemp…!**

El balazo cortó mi sentencia y acabó de detener el tiempo, al mismo tiempo que detuve mi ademán de alejarme por completo. Instantáneamente, miré hacia todos lados; vi a Hao asomarse por la ventana de su auto, a la distancia, ya armado y en guardia e inmediatamente, me volví hacia Horo-horo, con el alma como hacía años no la tenía: pendiendo de un hilo.

**- ¡Oye! ¿Qué fue eso?**

**- ¿¡Estás bien?! –** mi propia voz me llegó más fuerte de lo que habría esperado y de un momento a otro, ya estaba frente a él, cerca suyo, como me pareció que no me encontraba hacía siglos.

**- Sí, pero… -** su respiración me atrajo casi magnéticamente, mas en aquel instante, un nuevo balazo se dejó oír.

_**- ¡¡Mierda, mi auto!! ¡¡Oye, Ren, son los del clan Hanagumi!! **_– maldije por lo bajo, ante la notificación de Hao, entendiendo que, sacando cuentas, los problemas no eran una noción finita en nuestra rutina.

Aunque después de lo de Marco y los suyos, un grupo de mujeres corruptas resentidas como lo eran nuestras atacantes no debía significar mucho.

**- ¿"Hanagumi"?-** ignorando la interrogación de Horo, me apresuré a calcular lo que demoraríamos en llegar hasta el auto y el porcentaje de peligro que correríamos durante el trayecto.

**- No se te ocurra soltarme.**

Tocar su piel otra vez fue algo irritantemente perfecto. Él presionó mi mano como si su vida dependiera de ello – aunque en vista de las circunstancias, técnicamente, así era- y sin volver a mirar la lápida con el nombre de _Marion Phauna_, me encargué de tomar el camino más corto y rápido hasta donde Hao nos esperaba, con las puertas ya abiertas.

**- ¡Creo que son dos**! – nos avisó el mencionado, cuando íbamos a mitad de camino y pude verlo asomándose, para él mismo devolver un par de disparos hacia una dirección determinada hacia la que en aquellos instantes no pude mirar, ocupado en correr y más importante aún, en hacer que Horo-horo corriera conmigo.

**- ¿¡Qué está pasando?!** – chilló éste, en cuanto nos hubimos adentrado al vehículo, que mi colega se apresuró a poner en marcha aceleradamente, al tiempo que, mi audición ignorando los torrentes de detonaciones que se oían desde el exterior, una ola de alivio me atrapaba efímeramente. Después de todo, seguíamos en una pieza.

-** ¡¡Hijos de sus madres!! ¡¡Maldición, me dieron!!**

**- ¿¡QUÉ?!**

_**Horokeu's POV**_

El cementerio era un lugar desolador, no por su apariencia, si no más bien por una quietud algo melancólica que parecía no abandonarlo nunca. Cuando yo había visto a Ren frente a la tumba de su ex novia, de espaldas a mí, me había recorrido un escalofrío, puesto que en el fondo, me había dado la impresión de que él encajaba en el cuadro a la perfección… y eso era algo triste. Y como me había encargado de decírselo enseguida – con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo había hecho, al fin y al cabo- , lo que él significaba para mí impedía mi aceptación hacia la idea de verlo implicado con algo triste, por difícil que el simple hecho de pensar en lograrlo resultara.

Lo cierto es que me había costado más de lo humanamente imaginable decir todo aquello, de lo que muchas cosas habían surgido debido a tener a Ren frente a mí y quizá por eso, por la concentración que ameritaba y el terror que me inspiraba la poca receptividad que él estaba demostrando, los balazos acabaron de dejarme estupefacto, por lo que no reaccioné enseguida al peligro que comunicaban o la posibilidad de una nueva persecución, sino únicamente cuando Ren me dirigió la palabra.

**- ¿¡Estás bien?! **

**- Sí, pero… - **por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve esa sensación enigmática que llegaba cuando él se acercaba, una mezcla de desafío y atracción que yo había querido negarme, sin el menor éxito. Una de las razones por las que acababa de ventilar lo que tenía dentro y un detalle que me cortó la voz de forma bastante vergonzosa.**  
**_**- ¡¡Mierda, mi auto!! ¡¡Oye, Ren, son los del clan Hanagumi!! **_

**- ¿"Hanagumi"?**

**- No se te ocurra soltarme.**

Para variar, mis preguntas eran ignoradas, como si responderlas de la manera más concisa posible hubiese sido un derroche de energía; sin embargo, olvidé indicárselo en cuanto él me tomó la mano, sólo fui capaz de aferrarme a ella herméticamente, como una respuesta automática.

**- ¡Creo que son dos**!

Afortunadamente, llegamos ilesos a donde Hao había estacionado y ya dentro del auto, sintiéndome más seguro, di rienda suelta a mi confusión.

**- ¿¡Qué está pasando?!**

Habría jurado que Ren me estaba observando y tuve la esperanza de obtener una aclaración; mas un evento inesperado impidió la obtención de ésta.

-** ¡¡Hijos de sus madres!! ¡¡Maldición, me dieron!!**

**- ¿¡QUÉ?!**

**L**uego…

**- ¿Te duele mucho?**

**- Nah, ha habido peores. Además, como viste, llevo lo necesario en mi auto.**

Hice una mueca, ya que a fin de cuentas, a pesar de que Hao hablaba con toda la certeza del mundo, habría podido ser muy grave y de seguro que dolía bastante. Frente al volante – había sustituido al castaño- Ren, con el pie bien clavado sobre el acelerador, soltó un bufido.

**- Casi todo tu equipamiento está lleno de polvo, genio. Si sigues vivo mañana, da gracias.**

**- ¡Oye, ten más respeto con los soldados heridos! Auch.**

**- Auch.**- repetí casi inconscientemente, viendo a Hao cubriendo con la diestra la venda ensangrentada que lucía su hombro izquierdo, lo que le provocó una sonrisa.

**- ¿Sabes, Horo? Ya que estás aquí, podrías… no sé, consolarme o algo.**

**- ¿Cómo podría…?**

**- ¡¡DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y OCÚPATE DE VER SI NO NOS SIGUEN!!**

**- ¡¡Chino demente, mira la autopista o nos vamos a morir todos!! ¡Auch!**

**- Auch.** – no podía evitarlo…

**- ¡¡Y tú, deja de compadecerlo tanto!! **

**- ¡¡A mí no me des órdenes, idiota!! **

**- ¡Oye, ya no nos siguen!**

_**Hao's POV **_

Bastantes kilómetros más tarde – el cielo había oscurecido-, Ren decidió que ya yo me encontraba en condiciones de volver al volante, lo que en cierto modo no me molestó, puesto que aparentemente, a Horo-horo se le había metido en la cabeza que nadie más era apto para divertirse en conjunto (en todo el sentido de la palabra, exacto), a parte del aburrido de mi colega. Quien, por cierto, a penas estuvo sentado con el azulito en la parte trasera, comenzó su gran discurso censurador.

_**- ¿Te das cuenta, ahora? Pudimos haber terminado mucho peor; si el imbécil de Hao no está muerto…**_

_**-**_** ¡Oye!**

_**- … es por pura suerte y ya está bien que lo entiendas de una maldita vez.**_- para variar, me veía injustamente insultado.

_**- ¡Si están tan habituados a esto, no veo por qué…!**_

_**- ¡Pudiste ser tú! ¿Bien? ¡¡Pudiste ser tú, no voy a permitirlo, tú mismo me hiciste prometerlo!! ¡¿Ahora entiendes un poco las cosas?!**_

_**- …**_

_**- Dios, deja de ser tan inmaduro y desaparece…**_

_**- …**_

Las últimas palabras de Ren, más crudas de lo que habría esperado, fueron fríamente susurradas, casi como una amenaza y yo, obviamente, lo sentí por Horo – a fin de cuentas, él había vociferado una verdadera declaración y supuse que no esperaba ese tipo de reacción. O por lo menos, no tan ruda.

Por lo mismo, decidí abandonar mi estado mudo, a pesar de que eso posiblemente me valdría una mirada del tipo_ "muérete, cabrón"_ por parte de Ren.

**- No es que quiera hacer de terapeuta matrimonial, pero no creo que sea justo que… ¡¡VAYA, PERDÓNENME!!**

Volví a girarme, con el fin de concentrarme definitivamente en el camino, algo malhumorado; ya que, aparentemente, Ren estaba de acuerdo con Horo respecto a eso de la exclusividad, cosa que no me hacía para nada gracia.

_**- Ah…**_

_**- Quédate quieto.**_

**- ¡OIGAN, ESTO ES INJUSTO!**

Y claro, mientras yo no tenía más opción que conducir como un viejo impotente, ellos siguieron comiéndose la boca el uno al otro como un par de animales en celo…

_Juju, qué envidia._

_**- ¡Ah!**_

_**- ¡Dije que no te muevas!**_

_**- ¡Es tu culpa por hacer… eso que haces!**_

_**- Arg, no tienes remedio.**_

Y pese a todo, sólo pude sonreír, porque comprendí que, haciendo un repaso, no quedaba otra: después de todo, Horito ya era parte de nuestra vida.

**- Oye, Horo-horo, apuesto a que prefieres quedarte conmigo que con ese plomo de Ren.**

**- ¿¡A quién llamas plomo, tarado?!**

_**- Oigan…**_

**- ¡¡Ah **– protesté-**, carajo, ten cuidado con la herida, Ren!!**

**- ¡Entonces déjate de estupideces, maldito pervertido**_**!**_

_**- ¡Oigan…!**_

**- ¡Igual, él ya no puede volver a su casa ¿o sí?!**

**- ¡Él se va conmigo, ¿te queda claro?! **– breve silencio.

**- … hm, sólo tenías que pedirlo.**

**- …**

**- Horo, **- lo llamé, recordando su anterior intervención.-** ¿querías decir algo?**

**- ¿Algo qué reclamar sobre el acuerdo, Hoto?**

**- … Nada.**

Por supuesto, las cosas no terminarían con eso.

En verdad, estaban recién comenzando.

**E**l fin… por ahora**.**

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

_Muchas gracias a:_

**D**eftonsita, **P**astelito, **.**loollipoop., **L**ady Tao, **k**-chaz, **N**arien, **n**aoko, **g**ersain, **c**offee.apples.cookie.eaters, **Y**akumo De Yoroido, **N**iacriza, **H**youka C. Kumori, **T**amao Nishan, **A**ska, **T**sukyaoi y **H**orookeuusui.

_-¡mis sinceras disculpas si olvidé a alguien!-_

_Este último capítulo va para ustedes_

_(aunque Deftonsita es la seudo-dueña del fic…;¡casi un año desde el primer capítulo! :O)_

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Para las que quedaron con gusto a poco (cofqueríanmáslemoncof), no desesperen: se urde en mi mente siniestra una igualmente siniestra continuación, aunque relativamente independiente.

Como el mismo Hao ha concluido, se trata de un nuevo comienzo; no podemos dejar las cosas hasta aquí, ¿cierto? n.n

Sería todo, realmente, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron; me hace feliz como muy pocas cosas en este mundo el que les haya agradado esta historia.

¡Hasta la próxima! ;D

**S.W**


End file.
